The Frailty of Trust
by Hypercritical-Q
Summary: Kamijou and Miyagi give their lovers reason to be suspicious. Will a trivial work-related conference, kept secret, tear a rift between our favorite couples? Trust is such a fragile thing. All pairings. Updated: July 1, 2010.
1. Suspicious Phone Call

**AN: **I dunno if anyone remembers, but I was the first person to post a Junjou Romantica fic on fanfiction .net, and when I saw we were nearing the 500 mark, I was like… "Gonna snag it." So this fic is in dedication to the 500 mark. Woot.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, possible spoilers for up to vol 11…

**EDIT: **… I changed the end a bit. -.-''' Stuff wouldn't make sense in ch 2 if I hadn't. _ Sorry.

-.=.-.=.-

**The Frailty of Trust**

-.=.-.=.-

[Monday Night]

"Okay, but if we go there, together, we have to wait for Thursday, that's the only night I know Nowaki is working late this week…"

…Was the first thing Nowaki overheard when he entered his apartment after a late shift. Blinking, he shuffled his feet a bit to make his presence known.

"Oh, he's home, I have to go…" Hiroki hung up and ventured out into the living room. "Nowaki, welcome home."

"I'm back… um, you're up late, Hiro-san…" Nowaki stated, tossing his pack on the couch.

"…Yeah…? I got this… phone call…" Hiroki scratched the back of his head. He set his cell on the coffee table and propped Nowaki's pack up, better, on the couch.

"From whom-?" Nowaki inquired, curiously. He did his best to hide his nervousness.

"Anyway, how was your day?" Hiroki interjected, gesturing to the kitchen. "By the way, I brought home dinner. I went shopping, and there was this Chinese food on sale at the Queens Kumaya, and there were free samples. I bought a whole lot… I shouldn't get so easily suckered into-"

"Who was on the phone, Hiro-san?" Nowaki urged. "This late at night?"

"It's not that late- how'd you get here, anyway? Don't the buses and trains stop running after-"

"Hiro-san… why are you keeping secrets?" Nowaki asked, folding his arms and pouting.

"I'm not keeping secrets…" Hiroki huffed.

"But that phone conversation-"

"What about it?" The brunette snapped.

"…Well… why do you have to wait for a night that I'll be working late? Who are you going out so late with, anyway?"

"…Mm…" Hiroki glowered. "It's nothing you should worry about!" And with that said, he turned, heading to his room. "Goodnight."

"…Hiro-san…" Nowaki blinked, hurt. After a moment, he pulled off his jacket, tossing it onto the back of the couch. Sighing, he headed into his room, pulling off his clothes and climbing into the bed. If Hiroki was mad at him, or hiding things from him, but had no intentions of talking to him about it, then he had no choice but to just go to sleep. He needed his rest, anyway. He had a relatively early shift the next morning.

He flicked off the lamp before falling asleep.

-.=.-.=.-

The next morning, he awoke to the feeling of fingers on his cheek.

His eyes slowly opened and he looked up at Hiroki's face.

"You set the alarm on your cell phone, but it was in your pack on the couch… I let you sleep an extra five minutes- hope that's okay."

"…Hiro-san… you're not mad at me…?" Nowaki mumbled, tiredly, wiping some sleep from his eye.

"Mm…" Hiroki glowered. "No, I'm not mad at you." He huffed, heading out. "I have to go to work. I prepared breakfast. It's waiting for you on the table."

"Thanks… I'll have some before heading out…" Nowaki threw the covers to the side, getting out of bed with a sigh. He rubbed his face as he walked Hiroki to the door.

"You're off early tonight, right?" Hiroki asked.

"I work the morning shift at the hospital, but I volunteered to pick up an extra shift at the floral shop this afternoon… I'll probably head home around the same time as you…" Nowaki muttered, groggily. "If you want to head home… together."

"And why, pray-tell would you pick up an extra shift when you're obviously so tired?"

"Mm… seemed like a good idea at the time…" Nowaki yawned. "Have a good day, Hiro-san."

"A good idea to pick up an extra shift? Why?"

"Needed some extra cash…" Nowaki mumbled, still groggy.

"What for?" Hiroki blinked.

"Oh… that's right… I guess I should talk to you about buying it, first… ah…" Nowaki trailed off, suddenly remembering the phone conversation he'd overheard. "…Ah… but you'll be late. Maybe we can discuss it on the way home."

"Oh, yeah… see you tonight, then…" Hiroki blinked, hesitating.

"…Something the matter, Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked, waiting for Hiroki to head out.

Knowing full well that Nowaki was exhausted, and secretly aware that one stupid kiss would probably give the brat enough energy to last the entire day, Hiroki let out an annoyed sigh, and boldly headed over to his lover, leaning up on his toes and pecking Nowaki gently on the lips. "…When we get home… let's-"

The phone rang, suddenly, and Hiroki growled, picking it up. "That damn asshole professor! Can't you prepare anything on your own?! How in the hell did you survive without me to do every little thing for you?! … I got it!" He hung up, then headed out, annoyed, slamming the door. Nowaki happily closed it again when it swung back open from the abusive slam.

He made his way to his breakfast and smiled at it, too. Everything seemed so much more pleasant, suddenly…

But then… what about that call last night…? Maybe he was reading too much into it… maybe Hiro-san was planning some surprise for him…? Okay, so maybe not… It was nowhere near any type of holiday or birthday, or anniversary, so that was sort of out of the question… but still…

He decided to trust Hiroki, for now… though this would still likely eat away at him… he had to trust him…

-.=.-.=.-

**AN: **Yep. Very short. I need to keep writing short ones so I can update all my fics more frequently… soon I should have more time on my hands… I think. There were some complications at work, and since I'm seasonal, I SHOULD have 2 months off coming up pretty soon, but who knows. (NO, I am NOT a teacher.)

Don't forget, reviews = " : D "


	2. Suspicious Texts

**AN: **Chapter 2 is here! All the happiness that had manifested within Nowaki due to Kamijou's kiss in the last chapter is about to be negated by a single cell phone, which has been left behind… OH THE DRAMA!!! (End melodramatic spiel)XD

**Warnings: **Yaoi, possible spoilers for up to vol 11…

-.=.-.=.-

**The Frailty of Trust**

**Chapter 2**

-.=.-.=.-

[Tuesday Morning]

Nowaki practically pranced about the apartment as he got ready for work and cleaned up, a bit. His beloved Hiro-san had kissed him, of his own volition, and had woken him by lovingly stroking his cheek…

It could be blizzarding outside and Nowaki would see clear skies and rainbows.

That is, until he heard a buzzing sound and realized his lover had left his cell phone behind.

Blinking, he glanced over at it. Maybe Hiroki was calling it to figure out where it was…

He walked over to their coffee table and his face went grim.

[_Akihiko_] was what the incoming caller's name read.

Sighing, he reached down, picking up the phone. "Hello, Usami-san, Hiro-san isn't at home, at the moment, he just left for work."

Silence was his only reply, and then the line went dead.

Well that was fucking strange.

Annoyed, he went to set the phone down when the phone buzzed, again. This time there was a text message.

The sender's name read: [_Miyagi-Kyouju_].

Swallowing hard, Nowaki set the phone down on the coffee table, turned, and hurried off to do some chores…

'Though the coffee table really needs to be cleaned…' he thought, as he returned with a spray bottle and a washcloth.

He reached for Hiroki's phone, readying to move it, but pausing before setting it on the entertainment center…

'NO. That's not right. It's not good to look at Hiro-san's private conversations!'

He set the phone down and got to work cleaning the coffee table.

As soon as it was nice and sparkly, he turned. The entertainment center really needed to be cleaned off, too…

Once the coffee table, entertainment center, kitchen counter, dining room table, top of the fridge, book room shelves, book room desk, Nowaki's dresser, Hiroki's dresser, Hiroki's night stand, the couch, and the bathroom counter were clean, Nowaki was left sitting on the front step, next to the phone, waiting to head off for work.

…

Finally, he grabbed the cell and opened it, clicking on the incoming message.

[_About what we discussed, last night… I agree that it's probably better if we don't tell our respective lovers… Why don't we meet another night? We can discuss hotels, today, at work. Don't forget to bring those materials on Bashou that I lent you._]

Nowaki couldn't believe his eyes. Slowly, the phone lowered and he swallowed, hard. He went to set it down when it buzzed, again. Annoyed, not even wanting to look at it, but having gone too far, already, he glanced at the sender's name.

_[Akihiko]_

Annoyed and hating himself slightly, he flipped it open.

_[So, where are we meeting, tonight?]_

Without thinking, he threw the phone into the apartment. Luckily, it landed on the couch.

He glowered outside for a moment before inhaling, and grabbing his jacket. He had to hurry to make it to work, on time.

-.=.-.=.-

Kamijou slipped into his office quietly that morning. He hung up his coat, set up his laptop and turned on the printer. He sat down with his coffee, only to stand as soon as the office phone rang. He headed over, checking his watch. He was ten minutes early… who could possibly be calling?

He picked up the phone and cleared his throat before answering. "M University Literature Department's Kamijou Hiroki speaking… How may I assist you?"

"Hiroki."

"Gyet-!" Kamijou's brow twitched. "Akihiko?!"

"I figured you'd be there, early." Usami stated.

"What's going on? You need to borrow some books to use as references in your next novel?" The associate professor inquired, raising his coffee to his lips and settling into his seat. "You are overdue for a best-seller."

"I've been preoccupied, lately. My roommate is a bit of a handful."

'Roommate, huh?' Kamijou thought, bitterly. 'I wish you wouldn't patronize me like this. No one in their right mind could live with you- it has to be a lover, and since Takahiro went and got himself hitched and had a kid, it's obviously not him…' "Roommates, CAN be a handful, but they're good to have around, I guess." He stated, fully aware of what he was implying and waiting patiently for Usami to reply, accordingly.

After a pause, Usami spoke, again. "About the reason I'm calling,"

Dick.

"…I was wondering if you could help me with something. As you assumed, it has to do with my next novel."

"Is it done? You want me to read it?"

"Not done- the rough's been written up but I need more details. I made one of the characters a university professor, you see."

"Oh, is that so?" Kamijou's brow twitched. "And is this one of your shit-novels or is it one of the ones under your actual name?"

"It's an Usami Akihiko novel." Usami stated, flatly.

"I can answer some questions for you, but I'm not a full professor yet, you know." Kamijou stated. "Anyway, I'm at work now. Can we discuss it later?"

"What time are you off? Tonight any good?"

"Tonight's fine if it's at your place."

"…Tonight's no good, then."

"Why's that?" Hiroki huffed.

"My roommate needs to study, tonight."

"Study? What for? How old is your roommate?" Kamijou's brow twitched.

"Ah… unless we get together at a restaurant or something."

"That should be fine…"

"Why can't it be at your place?" Usami huffed.

"Because! Nowaki doesn't like you!"

"Is he going to be home?"

"Yes, so it'll have to be short."

"Why doesn't he like me?"

"…Because you… smoke. Nowaki doesn't like smokers."

"Really?"

"Really. I don't either, so I'm hanging up, now."

"Where are we meeting toni-?" Kamijou disconnected.

"…Oh well. We'll discuss it, later…" The man huffed.

"Kamijooouuu!!!" He heard from the hall. "Open the door, my hands are full!"

Kamijou headed to the door and opened it, moving so Miyagi could enter with an armful of books.

"What's all this?" Kamijou grabbed one off the top, looking it over. "We're supposed to start moving the books out- not bringing more in… ah-!!!" He gawked at the cover.

_How to Organize Your Office in 3-Easy Steps_

Brow twitching, he glanced up at the idiot man in front of him. "Don't leave this laying around. Someone will take a picture and we'll end up on some kind of FAIL website." He snapped.

"Hmm?" Miyagi took it after setting the books down, (on Kamijou's seat), looking it over. "Oh… I guess I _did_ buy it… well, it was a good price…"

"You went to the used bookstore?"

"Yeah, I got you this gift card." Miyagi handed one over and Kamijou blinked, taking it, slowly.

"…Why?"

"It's for company use, only. The dean asked me to use up some of the department's budget since it's gonna rollover, soon."

"Is that why we're going out for chairs?" Kamijou asked. "You know, the more time I spend with you, the more Nowaki's going to grow suspicious… wait, if the money rolls over, why do we-"

"So? Invite him along." Miyagi snapped.

"Eh?" Kamijou blinked.

"Invite him along."

"…I can't." Kamijou flushed, annoyed.

"Why's that?" Miyagi inquired.

"I have my own reasons!" Kamijou snapped, holding out a cup of coffee. "Here, for you."

"What an excellent assistant-"

"Shut up."

"By the way, did you get my text this morning?" Miyagi asked, setting up his own laptop. "More importantly, the Bashou documents…"

"I brought them… what text?" Kamijou asked, grabbing his jacket and digging through his pockets.

"I texted you. You didn't get it?"

"Where's my phone…?" Hiroki looked through his bag. "…Ah, I must have left it at home."

"That sucks." Miyagi stated. "Well, I have the text in my outbox, anyway." He pulled out his own cell.

"Then why did you even need to text me?" Kamijou snapped.

"I mainly wanted to catch you before you left to make sure you brought the Bashou…"

"…The Bashou documents? I did." Kamijou stated the obvious, oblivious to the fact that Miyagi had actually trailed off upon realizing the text he'd sent before could be quite easily misinterpreted.

"…Kamijou…?"

"What is it?" Kamijou asked.

"…That boyfriend of yours… he wouldn't go through your things, would he?"

"Nowaki?" Kamijou huffed. "Of course not! Why do you ask?"

"…That text message I sent… what I wrote was…: 'About what we discussed, I agree that it's probably better if we don't tell our respective lovers. Why don't we meet a different night? We can discuss hotels today, at work. Don't forget to bring those materials on Bashou that I lent you…'" He grumbled, nervously, glancing at Kamijou, meaningfully.

". . . He wouldn't read my texts." Kamijou stated. "…Why you felt the need to text THAT instead of just waiting until we got to work to tell me is beyond me, though!"

"Anyway, let's get to our classes…"

"Yeah, good idea." Kamijou snapped, annoyed. Nowaki would never read his texts.

Their relationship may be lacking, slightly, in communication, and openly expressed feelings… but trust was never an issue…

Right?

…Of course, he _had _been acting somewhat secretive the night before… but still…!

He groaned as he opened the door to his classroom… He'd have to deal with this nervous and guilty feeling, all day… though Nowaki had said they'd meet up on their way home… The day would certainly drag on, under these circumstances…

-.=.-.=.-

**AN: **That's it for chapter 2. This one gets fairly intricate, sort of like my Junjou Fluff where it involves all three couples and it may skip around a bit and by the end, you might want to read it over again to understand how everything came to being XDDD I don't know why I write fics like this and then expect people to have the patience to read it… I just love complex and dynamic plots (and though mine are really poor attempts, I do try my best… thank you for sticking around as long as you can, hahaha)…

The next chapter will probably be posted on or around June 20, 2009…


	3. Conference

**AN: **This and the next chapter should aid you in better understanding Kamijou's seemingly suspicious behavior, before. This chapter takes place on Monday evening, whereas chapters 1 and 2 took place Monday night and Tuesday morning.

-.=.-.=.-

**The Frailty of Trust**

**Chapter 3**

-.=.-.=.-

[Monday Evening Pt. 1]

"Next week's conference is very important, and while this may sound somewhat shallow, I must implore the two of you to look your very best." Takatsuki, the literature chairman, stated as he sat before his two prized literature enthusiasts in his oversized office.

"Look our best? What the hell does literature have to do with- gitt…" Kamijou grit his teeth as Miyagi's heel crushed the bones in his toes.

Laughing, Miyagi rubbed the back of his head. "Of course, sir! We'll do our best to look and act as professional and suave as possible!"

"…Yeah…" Kamijou muttered, annoyed. "Maybe I'll get my hair trimmed or something."

"NO!" The dean exclaimed, suddenly and Kamijou blinked, taken aback.

"Professor Izumi gonna be there?" Miyagi sighed, annoyed, scratching the back of his head.

"Yes." The dean frowned, grimly.

"Who's Professor Izumi?" Kamijou asked.

"She's an odd-ball." Miyagi stated.

"Miyagi-kun." The dean admonished.

"Right, right, sorry… I meant PSYCHO."

Kamijou's eyes bulged for a moment, then twitched as the dean began laughing, softly.

"Don't frighten Kamijou! He hasn't met her, yet!"

"I'm not trying to _frighten _him. I'm just trying to _warn _him." Miyagi stated, playfully.

"Wh… what's it have to do with whether or not I get my hair trimmed?"

"Alright… I was hoping not to have to plunge into this too quickly, but… I guess we have little choice." The dean pushed his glasses further up his nose with a sad sigh.

"…?" Kamijou cocked his head to the side, curiously. Waiting.

"Miyagi-kun? Pop quiz." The dean thundered.

"Yes." Miyagi snapped to attention.

"If Kamijou-kun wears black?"

"I'll wear white."

"If Kamijou-kun wears white?"

"I'll wear black."

"Kamijou-kun wears black shoes, black pants, a black blazer, a white shirt, and a RED tie. What do you wear?"

"Aaaah…" Miyagi groaned, thinking. "…White shoes, white pants, a white blazer, a black shirt, and… a…"

"You have _three _seconds."

"Aaah…" Miyagi whined, thinking, hard. Kamijou's eye twitched. "…BLUE. I wear a blue tie."

"Green also would have been acceptable."

"I don't own one."

"What color underwear would you wear?"

"I'd call Kamijou and ask what color he was wearing."

"WHAT?!" Kamijou gawked.

"And socks?"

"Same."

"Also, Kamijou." The dean turned to the fundamentally confused man before him. "You have to wear your glasses for the entire trip."

"Hah?! But I only wear them to see my students who sit far away…"

"Then find a pair with no lenses. But wear them."

"What if I don't?"

"I have to!" Miyagi, still in pop-quiz mode, piped up.

"Good, that's fine." Kamijou shrugged.

"NO! Izumi-san already knows Miyagi-kun doesn't wear glasses! He can't wear them! When he and I went, last year, because I had glasses, he didn't have to. So that's no good."

"…" Kamijou sighed, annoyed. "Fine. I'll wear glasses."

"Excellent. And keep your hair long, Kamijou-kun, but tie it back, a bit."

"Tie it back with what?" Kamijou asked, confused.

"A band that is the same color as your glasses." Miyagi told him. Kamijou sighed.

"Who the hell is this 'Professor Izumi' who has so much pull that we have to go through all the trouble-"

"She's the primary funder of our department at this university." The dean stated. "This year, she's on a diversity kick… because she's a very unique and existential person by nature, she becomes easily bored with conformity or most standards which most of Japan would find to be acceptable. In fact, she's a bit extreme, but easily likeable and she absolutely hates traditions. This is why I've decided to refrain from going, this year. Our core values differ and-"

"I thought you told me it's because you're too old?" Miyagi blinked, and for the first time since Kamijou had met both men, the dean seemed to glare at the young professor. Kamijou smirked.

"…That, too." The dean huffed, folding his arms. "…Now, moving forward to the more important matters... This year, she's on an anti-conformity kick."

"She always is." Miyagi stated.

"The diversity factor is critical."

"And?" Kamijou asked, annoyed. He was somewhat happy to be chosen to do something that, at first, seemed so important… but it was starting to feel more and more superficial as he heard more about the intricacies behind the stupid conference which he was told would be held the following week.

"So… you two need to bring something _new _to the conference table that will boost her funding by thirty percent." The dean informed them.

"Thirty percent?" The two blinked.

"What the hell are we supposed to bring to the table?" Kamijou huffed. "Diversity? … We're both Japanese, and we're both men, and we're both relatively young."

The dean inhaled, and averted his gaze, nervously. Kamijou found this behavior to be a bit odd and glanced at Miyagi for a moment, but Miyagi seemed equally as confused at their superior's body language.

"…Forgive me if I'm out of place… and don't take any offense, but… the reason I chose Kamijou-kun to go is…"

"…Because he's young?" Miyagi asked, scratching his ear.

"Because I sit at the top of my field, just a smidge below this bastard, who really only has luck going for him?"

"Because I always get my lucky item of the day, _**Kamijou**_." Miyagi huffed, raising a starfish.

"Where the _hell _did you-"

"No, actually… the truth is… I took Miyagi-kun drinking last week, if you recall… Miyagi-kun?"

"Eh?" Miyagi blinked, folding his arms. "Did we? Ah… that's right- after we turned in our-"

"Well, while he was drunk, he unintentionally insinuated to me that you're a… erm… how do I say this…" The dean mumbled, nervously.

"…?" Miyagi and Kamijou blinked, confused as to what the dean was getting at… Then, at the very same moment, both men paled.

Miyagi began practically quaking in his shoes, Kamijou scowled at the wall, both men waiting.

"That you're a… a… _homo... sexual._" The dean finished, nervously. "So to say- you have a male lover living with you…"

Swallowing, nervously, Kamijou pushed all thoughts of killing Miyagi from his mind, for a moment, turning to the dean and straightening. "Yes, that's true. Is it going to be a problem? It doesn't interfere with my work…"

"Actually, I'm hoping it might help." The dean stated. "If it really is true, then a gay man, and a straight man attending the conference on behalf of our department would spark her interest, tremendously, wouldn't it? And from what my daughter tells me, women are not only open-minded towards gay men, these days, but often even go as far as to prefer their company or fantasize about them…"

"…That's not necessarily true for all or even the majority of women… just enough to be somewhat surprising…" Kamijou muttered softly, thinking back to all the women who had been flocking around his childhood friend's crappy-ass erotica novels that starred him as the protagonist.

"Well, I think it's safe to assume Izumi would be that type." Miyagi grumbled. "She's oppositional to the core and simply adores anything unusual."

"So she funds based on superficial things, rather than the academics, which matter far more?" Kamijou scoffed. "How the hell much does she dish out if we care so much about such a person?"

"She is a literature fanatic, as well, it's true… but personality has no limits." The dean stated. "Networking is important, too, Kamijou- even in the field of literature."

"Such a delightful attitude toward literature, though! So admirable." Miyagi praised his subordinate. He had to do all he could to get out of the doghouse, now…

"Yes, his attitude toward literature… and academics in general, is truly admirable." The dean smiled. "Which _is _another reason I chose you, Kamijou. And because you and Miyagi-kun get along so well, I thought the two of you would be best suited to represent our department."

"We'll definitely do our best!" Miyagi exclaimed.

"Excellent. I know I can count on the two of you. Kamijou, I apologize if my bluntness has in any way caused any unnecessary stress or negative feelings- I want you to know that while I may not necessarily… openly support your lifestyle, I feel as though I'm a fairly open-minded individual and I, along with most of Japan, am quite adaptable and prefer to view myself as a modern man and thus harbor no negative feelings at all toward you… except the rumors about throwing objects at your students, that ought to stop."

"Rumors are rumors." Miyagi stated, smiling. "When is the conference?"

"Mmm…" The dean sucked his lips in and thought for a moment, looking quite constipated as he did so. "…It's either next weekend or this weekend… unfortunately they can't make up their minds."

"Whether it be this weekend or next weekend, we'll be good and ready." Miyagi assured him.

"Good. That's all." The dean nodded.

"Nooo… no, it's not…" Miyagi scratched his cheek, nervously. "Aren't you _forgetting _something, Gakubuchou?"

"…Oh, right." The dean rubbed his face. "I left it at home… with my keys… and my phone… I'll comp you if you pay for it all."

"Pay for _what _all?" Kamijou blinked.

"We get to use the company card~!" Miyagi practically sang.

"Company Card? The school isn't really that type of professional estab-"

"No, but it makes me feel more professional to say it!"

"…Ugh… What're we gonna use it for?" Kamijou inquired.

"Clothes. Come on."

"NOW?! It's already so late!" Kamijou huffed.

"It's alright- just call your… boyfriend… and tell him you'll be late." The dean suggested.

Kamijou swallowed, nervously, glancing over his shoulder. "Just how much did Professor Miyagi-"

"Come ON, Kamijou, I want to go to bed early- I have to be up early." Miyagi dragged him out of the office.

-.=.-.=.-

**AN: **So if anyone is confused, this chapter technically occurs before the incident in chapter 1. I think chapter 1 will make a lot more sense to most of you, now, haha.

Next chapter will be a continuation of this chapter and should be posted on or around July 1, 2009.

Please remember to read and review, and if you want to discuss the chapter/fics or have any questions, feel free to check my livejournal out- it's posted as my homepage in my fan fiction .net profile. I update my LJ every time I update chapters for my fics. ;)

Thank you to all my loyal readers.


	4. Keeping Secrets

**AN: **The continuation of chapter 3- this chapter takes place right after the little meeting between the dean, Kamijou, and Miyagi.

-.=.-.=.-

**The Frailty of Trust**

**Chapter 4**

-.=.-.=.-

[Monday Evening Pt. 2]

"I can't believe you told him about that!" Kamijou snapped as he paid for the groceries he had bought.

"Man, it's so late." Miyagi stated, glancing at his watch.

"Shut it! The least you can do is give me a lift to the store and home! We have to shop, anyway, right?"

"True, but why would we go grocery shopping first? The cold stuff will sit in my car."

"It's cold enough outside, it'll be fine."

"If you say so, Kamijou."

"Thank you, take care." The cashier handed Kamijou his receipt and Miyagi helped Kamijou carry the bags to the car.

"You bought that Chinese food, anyway." Kamijou snapped, eying the bags Miyagi was carrying on his left arm.

"Only because you did…" Miyagi huffed.

"The free samples were good…" Kamijou defended his reasoning.

"Yeah…" The professor agreed, mouth watering at the prospect of enjoying said food when he got home- and sharing it with his beloved Shinobu-chin. "I wonder if I can bring some for lunch, tomorrow…"

"No way. You always bring those gross, smelly bento…" Kamijou grumbled.

"They're not gross or smelly." Miyagi argued, half-heartedly, opening his trunk and taking Kamijou's bags, placing them carefully betwixt the random piles of books and other miscellaneous junk he kept in his trunk. Kamijou was tempted to slam the trunk top down on his superior's head… but instead, he rounded the car, climbing into the passenger's seat.

"It's chilly out, lately." Miyagi stated, getting in and closing the door.

"Anyway, WHAT ALL DID YOU TELL HIM?!" Kamijou fumed as he propped his shoes up on the dashboard and texted Nowaki.

"I don't know, really…" Miyagi scratched his cheek, nervously. "I remember talking about you a lot, but I don't-"

"WHY was *I* the topic of your conversation?!"

"We were talking about letting one of the assistant or associate professors go, since we don't have the funding to support everyone…"

"And my name came up?!" Kamijou looked up, swiftly; suddenly fearful for his job, regardless of the project he'd just been assigned to, today.

"Yeah. We both stated that you were the only one who we were 100 percent certain would be kept."

"Ah…" Kamijou flushed, happily. He was relieved and embarrassed at the same time. Speaking of which, he needed to contact Nowaki, quickly.

He began texting and Miyagi nudged his ankle, trying to get his feet off of his dashboard.

"Alright, Kamijou… you get to dress in white, since I don't look good in it. It'll also contrast your personality."

"But I don't… have you EVER seen me wear white pants?!" Kamijou snapped.

"Yep."

"No you haven't! Don't lie!"

"Well, me, either."

"Can't we wear brown and black?"

"Didn't you pay any attention, at all?!" Miyagi scolded and Kamijou sighed.

"Fine… I'll wear white… but your hair is darker…"

"Eh-?"

"…So you should wear it."

"Hah? Sorry… I don't get it- I'm not gay-"

"THIS IS ALSO A LIE!" Kamijou snapped.

"What is?!"

"ANYWAY, I can't believe you told the dean about me! I thought you said the only person you told was your damn ex-brother in-law, or lover, or mid-life crisis, or whatever that brat is!"

"Mid-life crisis? I'm not middle-aged… I'm still young! If this were the middle of my life, I'd only live to be 70! I intend to live to be at least a hundred, so I'm still plenty young, thank you very much!"

"Hmm…" Kamijou huffed. "…Actually…" He deleted the text he was writing and sighed. "…I better not tell Nowaki I'm going out with you, or he'll think it means more than it does…"

"Hm?" Miyagi blinked. "…You and that guy have been going out for like… ten years or something, haven't you?"

"SEVEN." Kamijou corrected, annoyed. "Just seven…six… technically- since he ditched me for a year."

"…It'll be ten, soon… that'll be nice." Miyagi pulled out a smoke. "Anyway, I was a bit relieved to hear how open-minded the dean was about it… unless it's just for show- ah-! But he sincerely seems to like you, Kamijou." Miyagi smiled.

"…Hope so…" Kamijou admitted with an irritated grumble.

"I have more pull than you give me credit for- especially with that guy." Miyagi assured him.

"So what?"

"So *I* like you."

"You like it when I do your work for you." Kamijou blushed, averting his gaze. He didn't like being complimented so straight-forwardly… not that it was necessarily a COMPLIMENT to have THIS idiot admit to liking you… "But I'm glad he's open minded."

"It's like one of my favorite Bashou haiku!" Miyagi perked. "_Whore and monk, we sleep… under one roof together… moon in a field of clover._" (1).

Kamijou turned sloooowlyyy to his superior, eyes practically glowing red. "…And how in the hell is that related to anything we were discussing?"

"Hmm… That reminds me…! You know those Bashou documents I lent you the other day?"

"…Yeah. Need them back?" Kamijou shook his head, slamming his cell phone shut, annoyed.

"Yeah. Oh, and about Wednesday's conference with Sa-" He fell silent when his cell went off. "…Damn… I hate answering when I'm driving, but if I don't, he'll think I'm up to something…"

"Hello?" Kamijou answered Miyagi's phone and Miyagi turned to gawk at him. "The professor is driving, is there a message you'd like for me to relay?"

Silence befell the car before a loud, furious voice began shouting through the phone.

"Where the hell are you, Miyagi, and why are you with HIM?!!"

"Ju-just giving Kamijou a ride home!"

"I thought we were going sh-"

"We can go shopping tomorrow, Kamijou, he sounds kind of pissed. Tell him I'll be home in half an hour."

"I can hear you perfectly well!" Shinobu's voice sounded from the phone. "Hurry the hell up, old man!" And with that said, the teen hung up.

Kamijou snapped the phone closed with a huff. "That kid has you on a-"

"SHUT UP."

"Wrapped around his-"

"SHUT. UP."

"….Whipped."

Miyagi pulled to the side of the road. "Get out."

"Aww, come on… this part of the city is dangerous!"

As if on cue, someone tapped on Kamijou's window. The two both turned, gawking as a rather leathery looking woman smiled.

"Hey boys! Looking for a good time?" Her voice was muffled, slightly, by the window that separated them.

"…Even if I were straight, I wouldn't be interested." Kamijou muttered.

"No thanks! Just pulling over for directions…" Miyagi waved, nervously smiling.

"Where ya headed?" She asked, curiously.

"…North…?"

"That way." She pointed.

"…Thank you." Miyagi raised his hand up to wave and hurriedly sped off.

"…" After the two drove for a bit in silence, Kamijou could no longer hold back; he began laughing, mercilessly at his superior's expense.

"…I shoulda let you off, there!" Miyagi barked at him.

"I'd be just fine… I spent about a year of my life associating with people from there." Kamijou admitted, annoyed. "…Err… There's a transfer station there I had to stop at on my way to visit my parents… that is…"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah…" Kamijou replied, frowning. That wasn't entirely true, but it wasn't as though Miyagi needed to know how he'd misspent his later teenage years.

"_Whore and monk, we sleep_-"

"Professor." If looks could kill.

"Well, speaking of cheap whores, we'll be in Narita for the whole weekend, and I think the dean has already arranged hotels long in advance, but just in case, I'll look into some."

"Hotel?" Kamijou blinked.

"Yeah… don't worry, it's paid for by the _company._"

"…That's not what I'm worried about… Nowaki will be mad… maybe we shouldn't tell our lovers… they're both idiots."

"Speak for yourself! Shinobu-chin is very smart!"

"When it comes to you, spending time with other men? He sure is trusting…" Kamijou scoffed, leaning back in his chair. "We can figure it out when we go shopping, I guess…"

"Yeah, okay…" Miyagi muttered, rethinking his openness with Shinobu, regarding the conference…

They arrived at what appeared to be the longest red light in the history of traffic lights and waited, sitting in somewhat comfortable silence. Naturally, Miyagi couldn't stand it.

"So, where's your family live?"

"…They travel a lot, but my mother lives in Osaka, for now."

"Both parents still alive?"

"Yeah. Still kicking. Yours?"

"They're still alive… My father's going deaf… or so my mother says. I think it's selective hearing." The light turned green and they drove on.

"I hear you." Kamijou smiled. His parents were similar, only it was the other way around… well… and his father admitted that his mother constantly tuned out what he had to say. "Where do they live?"

"They own a farm in Hokkaido."

"…A farm in Hokkaido?!" Kamijou blinked. "…I wonder if it's the one my mother buys from when she sends Akihiko fruits and vegetables."

"Akihiko? Ah- your childhood friend, that author fellow… why does she send him things inst-"

"GOT ME."

"My parents send me crap all the time… they grow a lot."

"Yeah? Like the square watermelon?"

"Yeah… I think they're secretly growing… you know…"

"…Oh."

Well that was one hell of a conversation stopper.

"...So…" Kamijou smirked. "If I wear lime green, what color would you wear?"

"…Pi- GET OUT."

"Ack-! But Profes-"

"This is where you _live."_

"…So it is." Kamijou glanced out his window.

Miyagi sighed, annoyed. "…See you tomorrow."

"Thanks for the ride… So we're going shopping- ah… tomorrow's no good… how about the next day?"

"Sounds good."

"Good… good night. Drive safe." Kamijou got out.

"Don't forget your stuff." Miyagi popped the trunk open.

"Right, thanks."

Kamijou headed into his apartment building after taking his things.

"Need any help?!" His superior called.

"Got it, thanks."

Miyagi lit up another smoke and drove off, once the younger man was inside.

-.=.-.=.-

As Kamijou headed into his room, he tossed his phone onto the coffee table with a yawn, and then headed into the room he shared with Nowaki. He undressed and lay down in the bed. It appeared as though Nowaki was working late.

He got comfortable in the bed and sighed, annoyed, burying his face in his pillows. He found that he couldn't sleep, though. Sighing, he rolled onto his back, rubbing his temples.

-.=.-.=.-

When Miyagi got home, he was hounded with questions:

"Where were you two?"

"My car, when he answered the phone." Miyagi replied, removing his jacket.

"Why was he in your car?"

"I was giving him a ride home."

"Why did you two work so late?"

"We had an important meeting." He didn't feel the need to say 'Your father can confirm it,' since the dean would probably tell Shinobu about the conference… and judging by the interrogation Shinbou was performing, Kamijou was probably right about the whole 'not telling' idea.

"Where?"

"At work!"

"So you were at the university until nine o'clock?!"

"…Before I met you, I stayed that late about every night." Miyagi smiled. "Back then, I didn't have a reason to come home on time."

"…" Shinobu blinked before flushing.

'Ah, smooth,Yoh.' Miyagi thought, smirking.

"Well EXCUSE me, for getting in the way of your work!"

"God damnit, Shinobu!" Miyagi fumed, grabbing Shinobu up and throwing him over his shoulder, heading into the bedroom.

"H-hey! What?! Put me down!"

"It's fine! If I have to REMIND you how much I love you, every single night, well that's just fine by me!"

"What?!! Cut it out!"

"No way."

"So if you were at the university until nine, what were you doing from nine to ten?!" Shinobu closed his legs tightly, glowering when Miyagi set him on the bed and began working off his tie.

"Well, Kamijou got mad at me and asked me to give him a lift to the store, since I have a car, then I drove him home."

"When I called, he sounded like you guys had other plans?"

"Because I have a car, he thought he could rope me into doing all sorts of shopping." Miyagi lied, opening Shinobu's shirt.

Shinobu frowned. "…I don't like it when you lie…"

"Why do you think I lie?" Miyagi snapped.

"…" Shinobu's eyes watered, slightly, but he simply averted his gaze. "…The day after tomorrow, will you get home early?"

"Hmm-?!" Miyagi paused. "…Why?"

"…It's… a special day, for me… And I want to spend it with you…"

"…" Miyagi blinked. Was it one of their anniversaries or something? "…Yeah, I'll be home."

"…No plans with Kamijou?"

"…" Actually… "No. No plans at all with him." Miyagi smiled.

Shinobu smiled, closing his eyes when Miyagi leaned down to kiss him.

"I have good news for you." Miyagi whispered against the teen's wet lips.

"Mm?" Shinobu pulled away.

"…I accidentally told your father Kamijou was gay, apparently."

"…So he was fired?" Shinobu's face lit up.

"NO." Miyagi snapped, annoyed. "…But he admitted that he was open-minded about that type of thing."

"…" Shinobu smiled, sadly. "…That doesn't change anything, Miyagi. I already knew that he pretends to be relatively open minded about that kind of stuff… Doesn't mean it's the same when it's his son, you know."

Miyagi frowned. "Oh…"

Shinobu raised his hands to either of Miyagi's cheeks, smiling, happily. "...I'm sorry… you looked so excited…"

"I was… I kept it in up to now… but I guess you're right- anyone would say something like that…" Well that wasn't true- but if they needed a homosexual individual for proper diversified appearances for business-related reasons, they very well may…

"I think it's great that you tried to surprise me with it." Shinobu smirked. "Sorry I dashed your hopes."

"It's fine." Miyagi pressed his lover to the bed. "…It doesn't matter… it doesn't matter if the world knows or doesn't know. I love you, and as long as you know that, that's all that matters."

Shinobu reached up for Miyagi's slightly opened shirt, burying his reddened face in the cotton fabric. "…Miyagi…"

-.=.-.=.-

"Kamijou, Wednesday night is no good for me." Miyagi muttered around a cigarette as he stood on the back deck. The glass door was closed, but he was leaning against the rail so he could see inside through the parted curtains and watch his adorable lover's snoozing face. He kept his voice quiet. He didn't want to risk hurting Shinobu just by working… but there were a few loose ends that needed tying.

"_Ah…?"_ Kamijou's voice came through the other end. _"What's wrong with Wednesday?"_

"I didn't realize it, but I already made plans. We have all of next week, too, but I think we should get as much done, sooner, rather than later… these types of things can change at any moment. They may ask us to leave tomorrow, for all we know."

_"Alright, alright… where are we going to shop, anyway? And why do we have to do it together? I can go on Wednesday and get my stuff…"_

"It's a specific place." Miyagi sighed. "Sorry, the dean has to approve it all, so I'm going on my experience, here… and it's too far to walk all the way there just to carry everything back. Got a friend with a car?"

_"Yeah, but I don't like trying on clothes around him, he's weird."_

"Ah, a gay friend."

_"NO! … Wait… yes... But still-!"_

"It's fine. Another day should be okay." Miyagi reassured him. "I'll pick you up at your place some other day, this week. I want to do it with you."

_"What's the place?"_

"You know that expensive-ass place out by the plaza where those shit students you always complain about shop at?"

_"…Ooooh… that place."_

"Yeah."

_"Okay, but if we go there, together, we have to wait for Thursday, that's the only night I know Nowaki is working late, this week…"_

"That's fine, but shouldn't you just do it on a day when he's home, so he doesn't get suspicious?"

_"…Oh, he's home, I have to go…" _

"Hah? Kamij-"

The line went dead. Miyagi pulled his phone away to glower at it, annoyed.

"'Kamij,' huh?"

"GUAH!" Miyagi jumped, looking up, swiftly. Shinobu was leaning against the glass, arching a brow. "Shinobu-chin…!" He smiled.

"Why would anyone have any reason to be suspicious?" Shinobu inquired, voice muffled, slightly, by the glass that separated the two.

"I think you're the perfect example." Miyagi huffed.

"…I came in at 'gay friend' right before 'I want to do it with you.' Want to tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing's going on." Miyagi groaned, rubbing his temples.

*** _**Click**_. ***

"Eh-?! HEY!" Miyagi gawked, racing over to the door and trying to open it, glowering when Shinobu closed the curtain. "Shinobu! Hear me out!"

"I'm going to sleep."

"Shinobuuuu!"

-.=.-.=.-

**AN: **Alright, so now that Kamijou's side has been explained we will explore why Nowaki received a somewhat suspicious call from Usami Akihiko's cell in chapter 2- on July 20, 2009 look forward to a Romantica chapter.

1- One of Matsuo Basho's haiku.


	5. Suspicious Misaki

**AN:** Thank you for your patience. Onto the next chapter- Romantica-centric…

-.=.-.=.- SCENE OR TIME CHANGE

-*=*-*=*- ENCASES FLASHBACKS

-.=.-.=.-

**The Frailty of Trust**

**Chapter 5**

-.=.-.=.-

[Sunday]

Takahashi Misaki was a lightweight. This was something he'd only discovered after having moved in with Usami. When drunk, he found that he was more straightforward and honest, regarding his feelings…

A few weeks ago, the teen had drunk to the point of passing out- but not before divulging some fairly intimate information to his nosy lover- who had most likely gotten him drunk for the sake of attaining said info.

After Misaki had discovered the truth behind the exploitation, (the bastard had tricked him into getting wasted and then admitting to some of his secret fantasies- and then written about them!), Misaki had delved into a fit of deep introspection, and the end result was his current ploy.

His plan had started off innocent but turned rotten, somehow; leaving him with a mixture of feelings- mostly guilt.

He'd gotten Usami crocked, (Usami had always been great at pacing himself- if only when drinking) but Misaki had purchased drinks with an extremely high alcohol level in them, and then secretly drank only alcohol-free beers, himself. After a number of beers, Usami had finally curled up and began answering any and all of Misaki's questions without reserve…

Again, the entire ploy had started off innocent…

-*=*-*=*-

[Wednesday]

"Usagi-san… you sure are silly…" Misaki snickered as Usami tied one of Suzuki-san's ribbons around his own neck, tying his tie around Suzuki-san's neck.

"Mnn… how is it?" Usami flopped back into the couch and grumbled about something, inaudibly.

"What's that, Usagi-san?" Misaki asked, sitting down on the couch next to him.

Usami sat up and then crumpled against Misaki, resting his head on his lap. "Misaki… you… and me… we've got… stuff going on…"

"…Ahahaha…" Misaki rubbed the back of his head, nervously. He sure hoped Usami never got drunk around those who could exploit him and take any info pertaining to his private life to the press or something like that… "So, Usagi-san, when I drank, the other day, did you get me drunk so I'd tell you about those things I told you about?"

"…Which time?" The sluggish Usami inquired, burying his nose in Misaki's lower abdomen.

"When I told you that I like xxx and to xxx and when you xxx my xxx… and then you threw all of that stuff into your stupid novel." Misaki muttered, struggling to keep calm, but feeling irked at the mere recollection of the occurrence.

"Ah- that… what about it?" Usami asked, tiredly, rolling over; ending up in the same position, feeling around for Suzuki-san.

"Did you do it on purpose? Get me drunk, so I'd tell you about what I like and what not?" Misaki huffed.

"Yeah…" Usami admitted with a smug grin.

"…" Misaki's brow twitched. "Well I'm going to get you back, now."

"Okay…"

"Okay?"

"Okay… I deserve it…" Usami mumbled, tiredly, reaching up and brushing the back of his hand awkwardly against Misaki's cheek. "Go ahead… ask me what I like."

"…" Misaki's face flushed. "That wasn't my intent…"

"Oh… what's your intent?"

"I was just going to get you to admit to some age-old embarrassing stuff you don't want brought up."

"Don't have any." Usami mumbled. "Wouldn't work- I mean…"

"Why not? I still get embarrassed of stuff that happened a long time ago! Like this one time, I was invited to the birthday party of a friend, and when I snuck up behind him, I covered his eyes and yelled: 'SURPRISE!!!' and then let go. He turned around, and it was the wrong kid."

Usami busted up laughing at his lover's expense and Misaki flushed red from neck to hairline.

"It's not funny! Come on! You must have something you're ashamed of!"

"Not much when I was a kid." Usami smirked before frowning. "…One of the more recent things I've done that I'm still ashamed of is sleeping with Hiroki."

Misaki, upon hearing the first thirteen words of his lover's last sentence, raised a notepad and pen to write down the awkward moment, but as soon as his lover uttered those last three words, his eyes widened and the pen fell from his hand.

"…Sleeping with… with whom?" He whispered.

"Ah- don't worry!" Usami smiled again, patting Misaki's cheek. "That was long before I met you. Was about… seven years ago or so…"

Misaki frowned. "…But weren't you in love with niichan back then??"

"Yeaaah…" Usami mumbled, tiredly.

"…So who was this 'Hiroki' guy??" Misaki blinked.

"Ah- you guys are completely different, so don't worry about it- ah- there is one thing you have in common, though—other than your hair color, that is…"

"…What might that be?" Misaki frowned.

"He also seems irritable when it comes to my using him as a character in one of my books, hahaha…" Usami laughed. "I wonder how much it really irritates you guys though- if it were me, I'd be thrilled! Ah- I do use myself… I am thrilled."

Misaki frowned.

Once Usami had passed out, Misaki frowned, draping a blanket over him.

"Mf…" Usami mumbled, suddenly. "Uncomfortable…"

"What is?" Misaki blinked.

"Pocket…"

Misaki blinked, lifting the blanket and noticing Usami's cell sticking out of his pocket. He pulled it out and smiled slightly at the sigh of relief that escaped his lover.

Suddenly the cell went off. Gawking, Misaki struggled to cover the speakers and darted from the room so as not to disturb his lover

Glowering at the cell, his eyes widened when he saw the name of the caller.

[_Hiroki_]

His eyes narrowed and he waited for it to stop ringing before turning on the silencer. He then headed back into the room and set the cell phone down.

Folding his arms, he sat on the floor beside his lover, mulling over this whole situation.

-.=.-.=.-

[Saturday morning]

The following day, when Usami awoke, he had a horrible hangover.

"Misaki." He grumbled, waking the teen. "…Did you intentionally give me extremely alcoholic beverages?"

"…Yes." Misaki didn't bother to lie as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "My revenge for your getting me to spill the beans the other day."

"…That was nearly a month ago…" Usami held his head, painfully.

"Just goes to show you- revenge strikes when you least suspect it… you got a call before I fell asleep- I turned it on silent, but it's been vibrating off and on for a while…"

"Mmm…" Usami grabbed the cell and glanced at it.

"Who is it? They're relentless…" Misaki struggled not to sound overly concerned.

"It's just a friend of mine…" Usami muttered.

"Oh… Aikawa?"

"No, not Aikawa…"

"Isaka-san?"

"He is not a friend."

"Takahiro?"

"Obviously not, or I'd just say 'Takahiro'- are you trying to make my head throb??"

"…Just curious as to who it is- you don't have many friends."

"He's been texting me nonstop, too?" Usami grumbled, checking his texts. "…Three voicemails- jeez… must be important…" He yawned, tucking the cell in his pocket and lying down. "Go get me medicine- you did this to me- I don't know what you got out of me, but you'll pay later."

"…" Misaki frowned as he got up to get Usami some headache medicine and hot tea.

He paused when he felt his lover's hand grip around his wrist.

"Hey…" Usami's eyes narrowed. "…What's wrong?"

"…Nothing." Misaki pulled free and headed off, frowning.

Usami huffed, closing his eyes. If anyone should be feeling annoyed, mad, or sad, it should be him- or so he felt.

-.=.-.=.-

[Saturday Morning]

After about three days of putting up with a sulking Misaki, Usami finally decided to ask what the hell the problem was.

"Hey." He tossed the door to Misaki's room open, annoyed.

Misaki glanced up from reading his favorite manga. "Eh? Hungry?"

"No, I- … well, a little. But I wanted to see what's wrong."

"What would you like to eat?" Misaki sighed, getting up.

"Never mind that, right now." Usami huffed. "I want to know why you've been sulking."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Misaki muttered.

"You've obviously been sulking."

"School's hard, that's all." Misaki moved to pass him and Usami slammed a hand across the doorframe, cutting the teen off from his escape.

"Misaki."

"That person who called you nonstop the other day- you said it's just a friend, right?" Misaki frowned.

"…Who?" Usami blinked. "One of the people from the publishing company?"

"No, the guy you said is 'just a friend.'"

"…?" Usami frowned, not recalling. "You mean Hiroki, maybe?"

"…" Misaki frowned. "Why did he call you so many times?"

Usami smiled. "You're jealous? That's so-"

"Cute?" Misaki fumed. "It's cute when I'm upset? What kind of selfish person says such a thing?!"

"Hah??" Usami blinked, taken aback. "What's wrong with you? Did you get me to say something really weird the other day when I was drunk?"

"…" Misaki averted his gaze, quickly, glowering at the wall.

Usami arched a brow. "I see. What did I say?"

"It's nothing!" Misaki huffed, ducking under Usami's arm and heading out, furiously.

Usami frowned, following him. "Misaki… tell me what's wrong."

"I don't know anything about your friends… how many friends do you have? If they're friends, why don't you go hang out with them?"

"Sometimes I do." Usami huffed. "I don't have many- mostly just Takahiro and Hiroki. They're my only friends I have who don't have anything to do with my work."

"Who's Hiroki? When do you go hang out with him?"

"He looks over my works, sometimes… but he's not an editor or anything…" Usami stated.

"…" Misaki waited for him to go on and finally he sighed. "…What do you want to eat?"

"Are you mad, or are you over it?"

"Over what?"

"Whatever had you mad."

"I'm over it." Misaki muttered, getting out some pots and pans. "What're you in the mood for?"

"…In the mood for Misaki…" Usami grumbled something incoherent. Misaki's brow twitched.

-*=*-*=*-

[Sunday]

And that brought Misaki to the present. Currently, he had finally worked up the guts to contact his brother. This required a lot of planning, but as usual, the moment he got his brother on the phone, all planning dissipated.

"Niichan?" Misaki smiled upon hearing his brother's voice as the older man greeted him over the phone. Usami was out of the house, so he didn't need to worry about the bastard snagging the phone from him.

"Misaki, how's it going?" Takahiro asked, happily. "I miss you so much! The other day, I saw this thing in the store, and it reminded me of you!"

"…What was it?"

"I don't remember…"

Misaki shook his head. "So how's everything going?"

"Going great!"

Misaki could practically hear his brother sparkling. "I'm glad… hey… can I ask you something?"

"Sure!"

"You and Usagi-san have always been close, right?"

"Yep! Such good friends! Do you need a recommendation on food or gift or something? Ah… but it's nowhere near his birthday or any holidays…"

"…Nothing like that." Misaki huffed. "…Do you know if he has any other friends?"

"Other friends? Besides you and me?"

"Yeah…"

"…His editor is kind of nice- she's got reddish hair- and… is very extreme- but polite."

"I mean other than from work."

"Dunno… except maybe Hiroki…"

"Hiroki?" Misaki struggled not to sound too interested. "Who's that?"

"We all went to the same high school, together… Hiroki and I have never really gotten along- he doesn't seem particularly pleasant… but if Usagi likes him, then he's got to be a good person."

"…Do you know how close they were?"

"…Ah- he knew him longer than he knew me, even… they were childhood friends… why? Did you meet him?"

"…No… just curious… no one ever comes over, and I'd like to invite one of Usagi-san's friends over, to cheer him up, is all."

"Ah- not a good idea." Takahiro laughed. "Usagi is so reclusive, even if I stopped by, unannounced, I'm sure it'd irritate him."

"I doubt that." Misaki smiled. "Well, thanks, niichan… I'll call you later."

"How's school going?"

"…" Misaki hung up.

-.=.-.=.-

Heading down the stairs, Misaki sighed. This stupid black cloud was hovering over him and he needed to get rid of it. Who was this Hiroki guy? Why had Usami slept with him? And if he was ashamed about it, there really was no talking to him about it… but if they slept together once, why were they still friends?

Sighing, he plopped down on the couch. Usami entered through the front door as soon as Misaki's head touched the armrest.

"Come help me- I bought too much." Usami noticed him.

Groaning, Misaki got up and headed out to Usami's car, helping him carry in the various groceries he'd bought.

"I told you to take me next time you go 'big grocery shopping.'" Misaki huffed.

"'Big grocery shopping.'" Usami smiled. This was also what Takahiro had called it, once. What an adorable little family these two composed.

"I mean it." Misaki huffed. "There're things I wanted, too."

"You seemed mad at me, lately. Besides, it was a spur of the moment thing- I ran into Hi- a friend, and he told me about this sale, so I decided to stock up."

"…" Misaki knew Usami may be testing to see how sensitive he was about the issue- testing to see if this is what had Misaki upset, so he only smiled.

"Is that so. YOU STILL COULD HAVE CALLED ME." He huffed.

Usami's eyes narrowed and he huffed. "Well, then I'd have to come and get you and then everything would be gone."

"Ooooh! Watermelon!" Misaki picked it up, when he saw it, happily.

"You both…" Usami shook his head.

"Both who?" Misaki blinked.

"No… nothing… look, can you tell me what's been bugging you so we can go back to normal?" Usami huffed.

"We did it last night- what's 'normal?'" Misaki huffed.

"But you seemed distant."

"'_Distant_' he says." Misaki huffed. "You talk like your books, sometimes- it creeps me out."

"Is that what's been bugging you?"

"No- I mean-! It's nothing! Hmpf." Misaki started putting things away. Usami sighed and headed off to work on his latest novel. "I'm working- feel free to interrupt me, I'd actually prefer it."

"Just do your work!"

"I'm ahead of schedule."

"That's great!" Misaki sincerely praised him. "I'll work on a special dinner to celebrate! What do you want?"

"To go back to being behind, so long as it means we go back to normal." Usami huffed.

"Dramatic." Misaki muttered. "I wonder if it's really me that's distracting you."

"It is- my fans noticed it, too- but to me, it's a good thing."

"To get ahead?"

"No- the opposite. To be behind because I have someone. Before, I was busting out works left and right, but when you showed up, I had a reason to tear myself away from that imaginary world."

Misaki flushed. "…Usagi-san…"

"Even though you're boring, by nature."

"…Bastard."

-.=.-.=.-

[Monday morning]

The next morning, Misaki stood before the coffee table, glowering at his lover's cell phone. The man had headed off for some errands and meetings, and had intentionally left his cell behind…

Sighing, Misaki sat down on the couch and opened it, navigating to the contacts folder and opening it. There were different categories- friends, family, coworkers, and 'obligatory,' (whatever the hell that meant).

He was touched to find that under 'family,' Fuyuhiko, Haruhiko, Usami's cousins, and also 'Misaki' were listed.

When he entered the 'friends' category, he gawked when only two names appeared; Takahiro and Hiroki…

Annoyed, he stared at Hiroki's name for a while before going to set the cell down. His finger brushed across the name and it dialed. Misaki sighed, leaning back on the couch before jumping, slightly, when he heard a voice. He glanced around, then gawked, horrified, when he realized the cell had dialed. He hung up, quickly, and glowered. Why did the stupid phone have a touch screen?! When did Usami upgrade?!!

…

Actually, it was kind of cool…

What kind of games did it have?

When Usami came home a bit later, he blinked when he saw Misaki playing with his phone. "What're you doing?"

"Tetris." Misaki replied, sniffling. He had a slight fever and a cold, which was why he'd spent the day moping about the house or playing tetris, rather than going to school.

"…Ah…" Usami huffed. "…Did I get any calls?"

"Yeah- made me get a game over- from Aikawa. She asks that you call her back when you get home."

"…I'll need my phone to do that."

"In a minute- I'm on level five…"

"…Misaki… I need my cell, I'm going out."

"Going out?" Misaki blinked.

"Yeah, I'm meeting a friend, tonight."

"…Usagi-san, is your friend a homo, too?" Misaki closed the cell and tossed it to his lover.

"Mm?" Usami blinked. "Yeah… why?"

"Just thought it'd make sense if you had at least one homo friend."

"Seems like most of my friends are gay." Usami huffed. "Or fans of them… why would you ask that, though?"

"…If you have a homo friend, it's okay to introduce me, right?"

"…" Usami blinked. "…Is that what's gotten you all upset, lately? You want to meet my friends?"

"…" Misaki nodded.

"LIAR."

"Gah-!"

"I don't know what it is, but there's no way you'd want to meet yet another 'homo.'"

"Hmpf… what about relationships? Have you ever had one before me?!"

"No."

"Not even physical ones?"

Usami's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"…" Misaki averted his gaze.

Usami nodded. "I see, now… when you got me drunk, I must have mentioned that incident…"

Misaki frowned.

"…I was young at the time… that's why I insisted on leaving England."

"…?" Misaki's brows furrowed, confused. "You knew him even back in England?"

"…" Usami stared for a moment before his eyes widened. "Wait… is this about Hiroki?"

Misaki nodded.

"…Oh…" Usami was silent and he sighed. "I thought it was something else…"

"…What's that other thing??" Misaki blinked.

"…Nothing."

"Usagi-san!"

"I said it's nothing!" With that said, Usami stormed upstairs.

Misaki frowned.

What the hell was _that_ all about?

-.=.-.=.-

**AN: **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter, we go back to the original storyline…


	6. Nowaki's Guilt

**AN: **More drama- yaaaay. .

-.=.-.=.-

**The Frailty of Trust**

**Chapter 6**

-.=.-.=.-

[Tuesday evening]

When Kamijou Hiroki got home, he had a limited amount of time before he had to meet with Usami. He had hoped to see Nowaki, since Nowaki had promised they'd walk home, together, but without his cell, that had placed a damper on their plans. Hurrying about the apartment, he blinked when he saw his cell phone lying on the coffee table beside a note. He picked up the note. He had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

_I'll be home around eight._

_We need to talk._

_-Nowaki_

Frowning, he sighed, picking up his cell and looking through it. There were a few messages from Miyagi and Usami that he knew he hadn't read (due to the date and times- not to mention he didn't recall having read them) but they were marked as read, meaning Nowaki had read them. (Well, it really only meant that SOMEONE had read them, but given the indicative meaning behind the note that had been left beside the cell, Hiroki was quite easily able to put two and two together.

He wasn't sure if he felt guilty, nervous, or furious at his lover for having gone through his messages.

The content could definitely be misconstrued- both the text from Usami as well as Miyagi.

Wonder-_**fucking**_-ful.

Annoyed, he grabbed his jacket and turned, only to gasp and nearly have a heart attack when he came face to face with the great Usami himself.

"You didn't reply to my text, so I thought I'd show up- I won't smoke."

"I don't care as much about your smoking as I do your letting yourself in!"

"I was walking with you for about half a block- I just lagged behind a bit."

"WHAT?!" Hiroki gawked.

"You didn't know?"

"NO!"

"Hmm… so where is he? I see he left a note."

"…" Hiroki fumed. "Don't just let yourself into other peoples' homes!"

"You left the door open- I assumed it was to allow me entrance." Usami sat on the couch and pulled out a smoke.

"Didn't you JUST say you wouldn't smoke?!"

"You said you didn't mind if I do."

"In your head or out loud?" Hiroki growled, forgetting completely that he actually had implied that he didn't mind, absent-mindedly.

"Didn't you say your boyfriend would be here?" Usami inquired, taking a drag once his cigarette had been lit.

"I lied! He's working until about eight." Hiroki snapped, setting his things down and snatching up the note, stuffing it in his pocket. "Where's your latest work?"

Usami pulled a bundle of papers out of a briefcase and handed them over. Hiroki sat down, annoyed, and began reading.

"Brought something." Usami set a bag down on the table as well, pulling out a beer, then another. "Which do you want?"

"None for me- thanks." Hiroki snapped, reading over the same paragraph for the fourth time.

"…Something the matter, Hiroki?" Usami blinked. "…You seem upset."

"Fine."

"…" Usami shrugged, popping open a beer.

"I wish you wouldn't."  
"Mm?" Usami arched a brow.

"I wish you wouldn't drink that."

"…Why's that?" Usami asked.

"You're going to drive home, aren't you?"

"I didn't drive here." Usami smirked, taking a long sip.

"When did you start following me?"

"About three blocks away. I'd just come out of the convenience store and saw you, so I followed you."

"Nice." Hiroki sighed. "Then you'll walk fifteen minutes there, then drive- but you'll still have alcohol in your system."

"Since when does a lush know anything about how long alcohol stays in one's system and when to and when not to drink?"

"I'm not a lush." Hiroki muttered.

Sensing his childhood friend's irritability, Usami stopped playfully teasing the shorter man. "Hiroki… something's the matter."

"…" Hiroki put the papers down and rubbed at his forehead with a sigh. "Sorry. It's nothing."

"What do I have to do? Get you drunk in order for you to rely on me as your friend?" Usami huffed, folding his arms and sliding a beer across the coffee table with his foot.

Hiroki shook his head, sliding it away. "Take a look at this text I got from you and this last text I got from my superior at work and tell me your interpretation if you want to help." Hiroki tossed over his cell and Usami, startled, dropped his can of beer in order to catch it.

Hiroki gawked as the can landed perfectly up-side-down on his floor and began spilling its contents into the carpet.

"**Bakahiko**!" Hiroki admonished, dropping to his knees and picking the beer can up, turning it right-side-up and setting it on the coffee table, grabbing a spray bottle of cleaner that was conveniently settled on the coffee table as well and spraying at the stain. He noticed some paper towels lying under the coffee table, (was Nowaki CLEANING before he left?!) and he began scrubbing at the smelly spot.

"…The one from me and the one from whom?" Usami inquired.

"It'll say Miyagi-Kyouju."

"Of course- a professor… my bad." Usami opened it and scanned his eyes over it.

Hiroki sighed, putting the soggy paper towels into a small trash receptacle he'd had lying around and heading into the kitchen. When he returned, Usami had set the phone on the coffee table and was leaning against the armrest.

"Well?" Hiroki huffed.

"The one from me doesn't seem out of the ordinary- then again, I'm biased. I think the one from the professor is most obviously questionable- what's this about hotels?"

Hiroki groaned, burying his face in his hands and sitting down.

"I thought you were over your sordid phase? You and this guy seem serious."

"It's not like that!" Hiroki bellowed.

"You don't have to convince me- try to convince him." Usami huffed.

"…What do you mean I don't have to convince you? You believe me?" Hiroki blinked.

"Nope. I just mean that with him, you'll need to work on convincing him but with me, you can tell me the truth."

"…The truth is-! It's not what it looks like!!!"

"Then what is it?" Usami arched a brow. "Why are you meeting your superior at a hotel?"

"Like I said- it's not what it appears to be!" Hiroki snapped. "…But I also can't tell him the truth…" He sighed.

"Hiro-san, I'm home." Nowaki opened the front door, suddenly, and kicked off his shoes. "Are you he- …." He noticed Usami right away and glanced at Hiroki.

"Sorry about the smell." Hiroki said, quickly. "This idiot brought beer and decided to drop one."

"It smells clean…" Nowaki blinked, noticing the beers on the table, and the manuscript and sighing with relief. "Hiro-san, you're reading one of Usami-san's manuscripts, again?"

"Yeah." Hiroki replied. "I'm trying to. I'm a bit distracted."

"With cleaning beer?" Nowaki headed into the kitchen. "Usami-san isn't going to drive home intoxicated, is he?"

"Did you see his car out front? He walked—supposedly." Hiroki muttered.

"Usami-san, you should be more conscientious of your health. If anything bad ever happened to you, Hiro-san would be quite sad, and I can't have that."

"Would he, now?" Usami smirked, eying Hiroki who huffed.

"Nowaki sometimes confuses the word 'sad' for 'happy.' You'll have to excuse him."

Nowaki laughed softly at that as he reentered, setting some coffee down in front of Hiroki. "I picked it up on the way home. I figured we might need it for our discussion, tonight."

"Discussion? About the phone business?" Usami reached over, snagging Hiroki's drink before the shorter man could grab it and taking a sip.

Nowaki gaped at the man. (For so many reasons…) "You told _him, _Hiro-san?!!"

"He asked me to look over his manuscript and I couldn't focus. He asked me what's wrong, pretended to be a reliable friend- the type who listens to your problems WITHOUT telling them to everyone in the world- and so I opened up about something that's been bothering me-"

"It's what friends are for." Usami stated, handing the drink back to Hiroki. "I don't care for it."

"The coffee, or being a good friend??" Hiroki snapped, peeved, as he slid the coffee away.

"How much longer is he going to be here, Hiro-san?" Nowaki sighed.

"You two can debate if you'd like. I'll wait." Usami stated, picking up his manuscript and glancing over it, himself.

"No… that's alright…" Nowaki's brow twitched.

"I don't mind." Usami reiterated, turning a page.

"…" Twitch, twitch, twitch. "No, really, it would be inappropriate to argue in front of you."

"So you two will be arguing?" Usami glanced up, curiously.

"I'll make dinner- won't you join us, Akihiko?" Hiroki got up and Nowaki sighed, annoyed.

"Hiro-san…"

"Sorry, tonight's no good- leave the manuscript and I'll give it a once-over tonight." Hiroki muttered to Usami.

"Something tells me you won't be getting to it." Usami shrugged, taking the papers and sliding them back into his briefcase. "Well, good luck, then."

"Yeah, thanks." Hiroki glowered at the taller man as he left.

Nowaki more than happily closed the door after him, then locked it.

"Look, it's a misunderstanding- and who the hell do you think you are, going through my texts?" Hiroki snapped.

Nowaki's glower lessened and he averted his gaze, shamefully. "I understand that what I did was very wrong… but after the conversation I heard last night, and then to have the opportunity, don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same."

"Of course I wouldn't have!!! I may want to, but even I'd know that there's a limit! I'd probably **ask you** about it!"

"Liar."

Hiroki's eyes widened. "What?"

"I said you're lying." Nowaki struggled to maintain an even voice. "I felt bad all day, and tried to tell myself that what I did was horrible- and even though it was, I keep coming to the same conclusion: anyone would do what I did, in this situation."

"Aaaah, is that how you rationalize doing what you did?" Hiroki snapped.

"I'm not rationalizing, I'm just saying that-"

"Sure sounds like a rationalization!" Hiroki cut him off, furiously.

"Alright- I already said what I did was wrong, but explain to me why you got such a strange text from that university professor!" Nowaki demanded.

"Just what're you thinking, Nowaki?" Hiroki snapped, suddenly, glowering up into his lover's eyes. "Do you think I'm cheating?"

"…" Nowaki sighed, sitting across from his lover. "I'm not quite sure what to think, until you explain it to me, thoroughly."

"…I'm not cheating, and definitely not with HIM!"

"Then why do you need to discuss hotels?" Nowaki asked. "If he's making you do something-"

"We're doing research- for work."

"Then why, last night, did you make it sound as though you were intentionally keeping it from me?" Nowaki asked.

"Maaaybe because I knew you'd react like this." Hiroki folded his arms.

"Like what, Hiro-san?!"

"All accusatory!"

"Maybe if you had been honest and less suspicious looking to begin with, I wouldn't be suspicious, or suspect you of lying." Nowaki mumbled, tired of fighting.

Hiroki fumed, standing. "Whatever! If you don't want to believe me, then that's your problem!"

"Then tell me right now that there's nothing going on." Nowaki snapped.

"There's nothing going on between me or ANYONE other than you!"

"…Fine." Nowaki sighed. "…I believe you."

"…Just like that, huh?" Hiroki huffed, disbelievingly. "…No more suspecting me of something?"

"I believe Hiro-san." Nowaki affirmed.

"…Good." Hiroki huffed, snatching his cell off the table. "Don't go through my crap anymore."

"…I'm sorry, Hiro-san." Nowaki bowed his head, guiltily.

"…" Hiroki frowned. Nowaki was the one in the wrong here, so the idiot SHOULD be the one to apologize… so why was he feeling as though he should also apologize?

"I'm sorry you misunderstood…" Hiroki muttered. "…Nowaki… I really… am not cheating. I'm not that type of person. I promise… after seven years…" He trailed off, wanting to unleash his fury at the very concept of Nowaki having doubted him, but he could tell his lover already felt ashamed and guilty. "…I won't let anyone touch me if I don't love them- remember that."

Nowaki sighed. He wanted to ask what was really going on, but he trusted that his beloved Hiro-san wasn't up to anything…

For the most part…

-.=.-.=.-

**AN: **Day-amn. Short chapter is SHORT! …For now, everything seems to have calmed- but suspicions arise yet again next chapter- this time from Shinobu's end.

Oh and sorry for the length of time it's taken to update- this was finished toward beginning of end of July-early August… I thought I posted it _


	7. Anniversaries

**AN: **Finally, an update. Man, I've been out of it, lately. Between random crap jobs, (babysitting), and being sick as hell, I've not had much writing time.

-.=.-.=.-

**The Frailty of Trust**

**Chapter 7**

-.=.-.=.-

[Wednesday afternoon]

Shinobu grumbled to himself as he ate lunch with a couple of friends.

"What's the matter, Shinobu?" One of his friends turned from the conversation they were having (about porn or some nonsense, from what Shinobu had heard), and looked at the teen, curiously.

"Nothing. Love troubles. Ignore me." Shinobu huffed.

"Ah- that girl you're dating who's like a million years older than you?" The guy blinked. "…What kind of love troubles?"

"…I'm beginning to consider the possibility of an affair." Shinobu muttered.

"Oooh?" The others blinked. "…You're going to have an affair?"

"No." Shinobu snapped. "I'd never do such a thing! But… my lover's behavior, lately, has been suspicious…"

"Wow, you consider yourselves lovers?"

"Yeah… we're practically married." Shinobu lied, slightly. It was true that he'd marry Miyagi in a heartbeat if it were possible… but lately, he was beginning to feel less and less loved by the man…

"So you think she's cheating?" His other friend asked, adjusting his glasses. "Why do you think so?"

"…Suspicious phone calls… there's… this co-worker… they share an office, and every time I show up, they're all over each other. Mi- … my lover says it's nothing to be suspicious about- that they're just playing… but… I'm not so sure…"

"That definitely sounds like she's flirting…" The bespectacled teen exclaimed.

"What kind of suspicious phone calls?" The other asked.

"Well… it's hard to say… I'm sure it's possible that I'm just misinterpreting… but saying things like, 'I want to do it with you,' or 'we should do it a day your lover is at home so it looks less suspicious,' and stuff like that… it just seems-"

"Definitely!" The other two agreed.

"She's two-timing you, man!"

"How old is the other guy?"

"…Older than me, but younger than…"

"Oh, so she definitely likes them young?"

"But not _too _young?"

Shinobu stared nervously at his friends, who already decided in their minds that Shinobu's 'girlfriend' was a rotten cheater.

Sighing, he stood. "I've gotta be misunderstanding! I'm sure it's nothing!"

"Poor Shinobu." His friend muttered as Shinobu hurried off.

"She's just toying with him…"

-.=.-.=.-

Shinobu kicked a can in his path as he walked along a quiet street. He kicked it until he neared a trash receptacle, at which point he bent over, picked it up, and tossed it inside. He then continued on his way.

A grim expression adorned his otherwise attractive face and when his cell phone buzzed softly in his pocket, he stopped walking and pulled it out.

He had received a text message from Miyagi.

_ [Shinobu-chin, I'm trying hard to come home on time. I remembered why today is special- want to go out? Where are you right now? I can pick you up. It's been one year since I picked you up from the airport, hasn't it?]_

Shinobu's eyes widened and watered slightly after reading the text. He remembered… and he wanted to celebrate, too…

He hurriedly replied to the text, overjoyed at his lover's compliance. He had half expected the older man to complain that they only needed one anniversary. They hadn't really had a real 'anniversary' yet, since they'd barely been together a year… when they talked about it one time, after having some pretty awesome sex, they had both considered celebrating the day Shinobu confessed after returning from Australia, the day Miyagi picked him up from the airport, and the day Miyagi confessed at sensei's grave. Both realized that an anniversary should be a one-time thing, but in the end, they hadn't really decided on which they should celebrate.

Shinobu still felt bad about celebrating their anniversary on the day that sensei had died… for many reasons… he'd grown so upset at the prospect that he demanded they drop it- and then they never did mention it again, really…

So maybe this would be their anniversary after all… somehow, it didn't feel quite right. This was the day they got together, but… somehow sensei's death anniversary seemed more magical. It was the first time Miyagi confessed sincerely, and proved that Shinobu had taken her place as his number one love- and it was the day they'd made love for the first time…

(Those first two times didn't count!)

But whatever… that Miyagi wanted to celebrate today made him a bit happy, too. He'd deal with the other anniversary when they got there…

-.=.-.=.-

"Professor! Did you hide my glasses, again?!" Kamijou shouted, furiously as he ransacked their office, looking for the glasses.

"Yes. Yes, I did." Miyagi replied, checking the text he'd received from Shinobu.

_ [I'm on my way home, right now. I'm about a block away. If we're going out, I should change first. Someone spilled food on me. I'm happy you remembered. Where did you have in mind?]_

Miyagi thought for a moment, before replying. In the meantime, Kamijou was reading over his shoulder.

"Is it an anniversary?"

"GUAH-!!" Miyagi buried the cell in his lap, glowering over one of his shrugged shoulders at Kamijou. "Hey, didn't your lug of a boyfriend get in trouble for reading your stuff?!"

"If it's your anniversary, you better not cheap out, professor." Kamijou magnanimously opted to ignore his superior's jab. "He's a kid, so the first anniversary needs to be special!"

"What the hell, Kamijou?! Why should I listen to love advice from _you_?!"

"Because my relationship's lasted longer than any of yours?"

"Somewhere special, you say?" Miyagi stroked his chin, thoughtfully. "…I made reservations at Le Mirage for the twenty fourth of January… I figured that would be when we celebrate our anniversary." (1).

"You don't know your anniversary??" Kamijou asked, annoyed.

"It's complicated." Miyagi sighed. "…We officially got together one year ago, today… but then he dumped me a few months later for about a week or something and then I confessed properly… because he confessed first, then we got together, then I confessed, it throws a lot of things out of whack."

"…Yeah… you don't celebrate the day you confess, you celebrate the day you got together, or have a first date, or something." Kamijou huffed. "And even if you broke up, if you're still together, it doesn't really count."

"Don't you just like saying you've been together for seven years, so you exclude the year you two were apart?"

"SHUT UP!" Kamijou snapped. "Where are my glasses?!"

"If I went through the trouble of hiding them, why would I give them back or tell you where I hid them?!" Miyagi snapped, texting Shinobu back.

"Well why did you take them in the first place?!"

"Because they make you look like a nerd."

"I AM A NERD! SO ARE YOU! We're literature professors! Where are they?!"

"You should at least get some cuter ones."

"You bastard! What's wrong with them?"

"They're awful."

"…Ugh… I need them!"

"You only wear them for class, anyway."

"YES. So I can see the students in the back when they mumble to each other, I'm near-sighted!"

"Then wear them all the time."

"Absolutely not! I only need them to teach! I can see fine, I can see all the way across the office, I just can't see the back of the class room all that well!"

"Not my problem." Miyagi sent his text with a small smile. Kamijou huffed.

"Hey, professor?"

"Mm?" Miyagi looked up.

"Where are they?" Kamijou snapped.

"You've got connections, Kamijou. Hook me up with some fancy dinner reservations and I'll give your glasses back."

"…Ugh…" Kamijou frowned, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his cell, scanning through the various numbers of old flings. Eventually, however, he decided just to call Usami. He waited for the man to pick up, then sighed. "Akihiko, can you get me dinner reservations at a nice restaurant on short notice? For two… it's a business thing… thanks… ah… everything turned out okay, I want to read your manuscript, too! I hate it when I'm not the first to read it. Can't you e-mail it to me? I won't do anything. You can trust me. I promise. You know me better than that! Of course I'd never do such a thing! … Okay… About the restaurant, put the reservation under 'Miyagi' please… Thank you." He hung up and Miyagi spun around in his chair, three times.

"Yay… Kamijou is the best."

"My glasses?"

"After I get the dinner reservations."

"And what's really in it for me?" Kamijou snapped.

"Another gift card to used book store." Miyagi produced the gift card from his pocket and Kamijou snagged it, happily, then glared at his superior. "You didn't use the 'company budget' to pay for this, did you?"

"Nope, I'm re-gifting it."

"Che. Where'd you get it?"

"Ex-wife."

"For what?"

"I let her take a lamp she liked, so she gave it to me the other day."

"So… you still talk to her?"

"Divorce is a weeeeird thing, Kamijou- make sure you and that boyfriend of your never have to go through it."

Kamijou opened his mouth to retort, but his cell rang, and he answered it. "Hello… ah… thank you… I'll pay you back, somehow… and as for the manuscript…? Alright, that's great- I'll read it tonight and send back a review… of course I need to- you shouldn't have submitted it without my feedback, first. Thank you, goodbye." He hung up. "L'auberge De L'ill."

"NO WAY?!!" Miyagi exclaimed, happily. "That author friend of yours is really amazing!"

"Glasses, please."

Miyagi opened the bottom drawer of his desk and pulled a green cabbage out. It was 'wearing' Kamijou's glasses.

"…Why is there a cabbage man in your desk?" Kamijou sighed, annoyed.

"That was my lunch. I've been picking at it…" Miyagi peeled off a leaf and ate it.

"…You eat cabbage like that?"

"Somehow, I've acquired a taste for it… Did you know there's a cabbage wine?"

"…No, I did not."

"There's like three different kinds. I'm thinking of having Shinobu-chin make some." Miyagi pulled out his cell when it buzzed and texted his lover the good news. "Thanks, Kamijou- if you want… I'll wear white."

"YEAH! YOU WEAR IT!" Kamijou smirked, deviously. "Besides, if I bought a white suit…" He shuddered. "It'd put weird thoughts into Nowaki's head.

Miyagi closed his cell, giving that some thought. "Oh, then maybe you SHOULD wear white… that way, when you two really do tie the knot, you can use it at your wedding."

"…" Kmaijou glared.

"Just kidding." Miyagi sparkled, tugging his own collar up and holding it to his chin. "White looks good on me, anyway- like you said, my hair's darker, so it makes more sense."

"Hmpf." Kamijou slid his glasses on and headed over to his desk.

Miyagi stuck his tongue out when his assistant wasn't looking, turning back to his cell and waiting happily for Shinbou to respond.

-.=.-.=.-

Shinobu pulled his shirt off and stared at his slender reflection in the mirror. He turned to the side and ran a hand down his stomach, frowning. Maybe they needed more than just cabbage in their diet… Annoyed, he turned to get a look at his back and shrugged his shoulders, trying to see any visible musculature. His cell went off, startling him, and he pulled it out of his pants pocket, scrolling over their conversation, thus far:

_[Miyagi: Shinobu-chin, I'm trying hard to come home on time. I remembered why today is special- want to go out? Where are you right now? I can pick you up. It's been one year since I picked you up from the airport, hasn't it?]_

_[Shinobu: I'm on my way home, right now. I'm about a block away. If we're going out, I should change first. Someone spilled food on me. I'm happy you remembered. Where did you have in mind?]_

_[Miyagi: I've already made reservations at a restaurant. I'll pick you up very soon, dress nice, okay?]_

_[Shinobu: What kind of reservations? Where? What do you mean 'dress nice?' How nice? Should I wear a suit?]_

_[Miyagi: A suit is fine. I have to get back to work so I can finish up with everything.]_

_[Shinobu: Okay, I'll dress nice. I love you.]_

_[Miyagi: You're so cute.]_

Shinobu flushed at the last message, glaring up at his reflection in the mirror. 'Do I always get that red that fast?!' He thought, annoyed, putting his cell away and pulling out two suits, raising them in front of his slender form, one by one. One was black and the other was dark blue, and he wasn't sure which to wear…

Annoyed, he switched to shirts, trying to decide on what color to wear. He had a plain white one, but that was boring. He had a lime green one… WHY he had a lime green one, he couldn't recall. The last was a light blue one… if he wore it; he'd probably go with the black suit. Annoyed, he tossed it over the black pants and blazer, then pulled out ties. Should he even wear a tie?

By the time Miyagi arrived, there was a heap of clothes on Shinobu's bed and the teen was frantically struggling to decide on which socks to wear. Miyagi watched him in silence for a moment before laughing when Shinobu put on two different socks and turned from one side to the other to see which he preferred.

The teen jumped when he heard his lover's laughter and turned, face burning a deep shade of red. "M-Miyagi?! When did you-?!"

"Just got here. The reservations are set for seven- are you about… ready?"

"…" Shinobu flushed. "I'm not sure what to wear."

"What've you got so far?"

"…I like these." Shinobu pointed at the sock on his left foot. All he was wearing, aside from one navy blue ankle sock and one black shin-high sock, was a pair of gray boxers.

"…Well I think you look great."

"SHUT UP!" Shinobu snapped, annoyed, pulling off the socks and grabbing up his ensemble, hurrying into the bathroom. When he emerged, he wore the light blue shirt, the black suit, the black socks, and a lavender tie. "…Does this look bad?"

"It looks adorable."

"Would you say that no matter what I wore?"

"Didn't my comment two minutes ago prove that?"

"Mmm…" Shinobu glared. "…Should I just wear a black tie?"

"You don't have to wear a tie at all- but the purple looks good, too." Miyagi smirked.

"…What about you? You going like that?"

"Huh? No…" Miyagi scratched the back of his head. "I gotta change, too."

"…Hmm… I thought you had reservations…? Seems like you're throwing everything together at the last minute."

"I just got the reservations." Miyagi grinned.

"Oh… I thought you planned it in advance." Shinobu frowned, averting his gaze. So Miyagi hadn't really planned this through- he'd just realized at the last second that today was important and then thrown something together… to some extent, that in itself was kind of cool… but it was a little disheartening.

"…Well… I figured we'd celebrate the twenty fourth of January, so I made reservations at Le Mirage on that day, but since you decided you wanted to celebrate today, too, I-"

"I didn't decide it… I didn't say we had to celebrate, I just wanted you to get off early…" Shinobu frowned.

Miyagi frowned, too. "…Ah… I really made the reservations for Le Mirage all on my own, though… I made them the day you moved in next door… I was so happy, I wanted to do something special, so I made them."

Shinobu blushed, looking up at him. "Really…?"

"Yeah…" Miyagi scratched the back of his head. "…You know… it's okay if we celebrate all three."

"…Three?" Shinobu blinked.

"You know… your confession… the day we got together… and my confession… We'll both be successful, so why not celebrate all three times…? Or something like that… hahaha…"

"…" Shinobu flushed even harder, averting his gaze. "Y-you just want three separate breaks from cabbage."

"Ah… that's not true, either… you bought so many I thought they might go bad, so I took one to work today and ate it for lunch… well, most of it… I really like cabbage, now, ahaha…"

Shinobu buried his face in Miyagi's chest, wrapping his arms around him tightly. "…I'm sorry I looked disappointed a second ago…"

"…" Miyagi hugged him back, smiling lightly. "…Uh… quit it…" He pushed him away and Shinobu blinked, looking up. "If… you don't stop being cute, we won't make it to the restaurant…"

"What restaurant is it?"

"L'auberge De L'ill…"

"…That place is really fancy, how'd you get reservations there, on such short notice?"

"…I'm a successful guy, I have connections… Don't ask how the magic works, Shinobu-chin, just get swept up in the flow, heh, you know?" He made a 'flow' motion with his hand through the air and as it passed, he glanced at his watch, then gawked. "AH CRAP! I HAVE TO GO GET READY, PRONTO!" He hurried out and Shinobu cocked his head to the side, still flushing slightly.

A small smile graced his features as he clasped his hands behind his back, swaying from side to side, waiting for Miyagi to return. When he caught himself moving so girlishly in the mirror he walked away from it, a scowl plastered on his face.

He locked up his apartment and waited outside Miyagi's, leaning against the wall in a very MANLY way and folding his arms. A woman who passed down the hall glanced at him flirtatiously and he huffed, averting is gaze. Annoyed, she continued on her merry way.

Miyagi came out of the apartment looking pretty sharp. Shinobu frowned. Sometimes it seemed like it didn't matter what his lover wore- he always looked really handsome (like he'd ever tell the bastard) and he wondered if, despite having been 'straight' in the past, Miyagi ever thought the same of him… he was a pretty popular guy in high school- and in university, too…

"We match." Miyagi grinned stupidly, gesturing to his purple tie.

"…Mine's nicer." Shinobu muttered and the grin fell from Miyagi's face as he huffed.

"Well who bought it for you?"

"You did… but you also bought yours."

"Well I spent more on you. Come on." He grabbed the teen's arm after locking up and pulled him down the hall. "We'll probably be about ten minutes late."

"No problem." Shinobu mumbled, blushing slightly.

"Something wrong?" Miyagi asked as they hurried down the hall.

"…Nothing… you look really…" Shinobu trailed off with a frown. "REALLY handsome."

Miyagi paused, blinking, and then he glanced over his shoulder, confused.

Shinobu's face went red and he quickly turned his head away, frowning. "W-well, it's just a compliment, you don't have to act like I never dish them out!"

"You never do." Miyagi snickered, pulling Shinobu along, again. "Don't throw me off like that- I'm embarrassed."

"YOU DON'T SEEM LIKE IT." Shinobu muttered, scowling at the back of his lover's head.

"I wasn't surprised by your saying it as much as I was at the fact that it was coming from someone as cute as you and directed at a dork like me."

Shinobu blinked, watching the back of his lover's head as they continued down the hall. After a moment, he stopped, and tugged his wrist back. Miyagi seemed ready for the teen's sudden halt and he turned, placing his fists on his hips.

"Not now, we have to get going."

"…" Shinobu was silent for a moment, then he sighed, walking on. Miyagi followed.

"What is it? We can walk and talk."

"It's nothing- you're right. You're a dork."

"Aww, go back to calling me handsome." Miyagi teased.

"No way. It was a lie."

"Aww."

-.=.-.=.-

The two made it to the restaurant and they were only about seven minutes late. They sat, ate, spoke about university life, and even about their families… Shinobu had never dated anyone before Miyagi, not seriously anyway, (usually it was out of obligation), so he could only hope this was what normal couples did. Either way, he was comfortable and happy, so it felt right.

"Hey, Miyagi?" Shinobu cocked his head to the side, suddenly. "They had tattoos when you were young, right?"

Miyagi scowled at him. "SURE. But we used feather pens called quills and we had to etch the designs into our body- and the removal involved a cheese grater- and yes, they had those when I was young."

Shinobu huffed. "You don't have to be rude."

"I don't have any tattoos… you should know that by now." Miyagi huffed, taking a drink and smiling into his glass when Shinobu's face went pink.

"So… what do you think about them?"

"Tattoo? Thinking of getting one?" Miyagi frowned.

"What's your take on them?"

"Don't care for them." Miyagi shrugged. "I'm a traditional old man. I think they look messy- they're for punks."

"What if I got your name tattooed?"

"Where?"

"…I dunno… somewhere no one but you would see."

Miyagi smirked. "That's okay- my name sucks."

"What sucks about it?" Shinobu huffed.

"It's so ORDINARY." Miyagi teased. (2).

"Your first name is- it's awful." Shinobu agreed, and Miyagi huffed. "But Miyagi's not so bad- it has a nice ring to it, too. Miyagi Shinobu."

Miyagi laughed. "Are we husband and wife, now?"

"…" Shinobu ran his finger along the rim of his glass, frowning. "Risako just barely changed her name back to Takatsuki… finally…"

"Ah, so I heard…" Miyagi pulled out a smoke. "Do you mind?"

"I thought you quit?"

"So did I… so strange." Miyagi lit it up and took a drag, blowing away from the table. "So…? What brought on the tattoo thing?"

"I don't know." Shinobu shrugged. "I got a coupon."

"Pfft." Miyagi huffed. "You need to quit being so frugal! Your parents make a lot of money, right?"

"We're on pins and needles." Shinobu muttered, frowning. "They know I'm seeing someone and are upset that I won't tell them who. They think I'm being secretive and stuff- I haven't asked for any money or used any of their money for a while, now… they're still annoyed at lending me the money for the apartment."

"So move in with me." Miyagi shrugged.

Shinobu's eyes widened. "…What…?"

"Hah? We practically live together anyway." Miyagi shrugged, nonchalantly. "We've been together a year now… To be perfectly honest, it's kind of bugged me lately- your apartment is like never used- you don't even have real furniture… Nothing matches- it's a dump."

"Fuck you." Shinobu glared, annoyed. "How would you even know, you never come over."

"I came over once and that's all it took. All you use that place for is studying."

"So?"

"So there are libraries for that- it's not economical."

"…Why do you have to feed me a bunch of logical reasons as to why we should move in together? Why can't you be romantic about it?" Shinobu huffed, very straightforwardly.

Miyagi laughed. "Well I just figured if your face got any redder, people might think you've been drinking my wine."

"Hmpf." Shinobu stared down into his water with a frown. "Come on… take a whack at it."

"…Oh…" Miyagi sighed, snubbing out his cigarette and leaning back in his seat, reaching out with his foot after pulling out of his shoe and sliding a socked foot up his lover's shin, making the teen flush furiously. "…Move in with me."

Shinobu pulled to the side, embarrassed as the waiter approached.

"Are you gentlemen enjoying everything, tonight?" The man asked.

"Can we get two to-go boxes?" Shinobu asked, bluntly. The man blinked.

"Oh… certainly… is the atmosphere not to your liking?"

"Not at all." Miyagi smiled up at the man. "We're just very busy." He slid his foot up the side of Shinobu's shin, secretly. Shinobu blushed more.

"To-go boxes, please."

"Right away." The man bowed and headed off.

"Miyagi… I don't think I can wait to get home."

"Well, at least wait for the valet." Miyagi smirked.

-.=.-.=.-

[Thursday morning]

Shinobu smiled happily as he curled against his lover. His stupid friends didn't have a clue about suspicious behavior.

Glancing up at his lover's snoozing face, he brightened even more. 'Only I get to be with Miyagi like this.' He sighed softly through his nose and rested his head on Miyagi's chest. It would be a bit nippy if he got out of bed, now… and the warmth from Miyagi's body heat beneath the blankets was far more enticing, anyway.

Closing his eyes happily, he nestled his head into the crook of Miyagi's shoulder. It was great just

lying beside the man…

Well… he'd get bored in about five minutes, but for now it was nice.

He snuck a leg between Miyagi's, cuddling even closer and blinking when Miyagi let out a soft breathy chuckle, moving about a bit.

Shinobu continued watching his lover's face as a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

A hand came up around Shinobu's shoulder and fell limply upon the teen's head, fingers immediately weaving into his mop of light-colored hair.

Flushing lightly at the sleepy-headed affections, Shinobu pressed into the hand atop his head.

Another small half-laugh half-sigh escaped Miyagi and he turned toward Shinobu, lazily opening his eyes.

"…Good morning." Shinobu mumbled, softly.

Miyagi smiled more. "Good morning… aww… such a cute- gerr!" He sat up, smiling nervously and pulling away from Shinobu as a dark color washed over his face. "I mean-!!! Uh… don't attack me in the early morning, brat!"

"I didn't attack you…" Shinobu sat up, tiredly, rubbing his eye and shivering a bit as the cool air met his exposed body.

"Ah…" Miyagi eyed him, sliding a hand down his own bare front to see how naked he was. Once he realized he wasn't wearing pants he sighed, softly. "…Oh… last night's coming back to me…"

"Are you hung over?" Shinobu inquired, pulling at the blanket and lying down, sliding under Miyagi and stretching, exposing himself to Miyagi's gaze.

Miyagi huffed. "I'm not hung over- I didn't even have that much to drink… you?"

"Nope." Shinobu huffed, resting his arms behind his head. "I didn't have any- you wouldn't let me… We have another hour. Sorry to have woken you."

"No." Miyagi moved to lie down on top of him, tiredly. "It's fine. Wake me in an hour, though."

"Get off of me." Shinobu grumbled, grumpily.

"Nope. You're my newest pillow." Miyagi buried his nose in Shinobu's neck, kissing him gently. "Good night."

Shinobu shifted a bit, uncomfortably before realizing that this new position wasn't all that bad… it felt very warm, and a bit nice being trapped under the older man… almost as if Miyagi was holding him… sort of…

Flushing at his own embarrassing thoughts, Shinobu closed his eyes, bringing his hands up around Miyagi's back and drifting back into sleep.

-.=.-.=.-

"Mmn…" Both men turned and glanced at the night stand in unison when Miyagi's cell phone's alarm went off.

Reaching for it at the same time, both men sank to the side and rolled out of bed, into a tangled heap of arms and legs on the floor. Due to the sudden bumping of Miyagi's head to the night stand, the cell fell down to join them.

Shinobu shut it off, annoyed, then set it down, wrapping his arms around Miyagi.

"Did you turn it off?" Miyagi grunted.

"Set it to snooze."

"Well you can snooze, I have to get ready for work." Miyagi sat up and tried detangling himself from the blanket. "You should too, I made quite the mess of you, last night."

"I'll start the laundry and join you in a second." Shinobu sighed. "But I don't have to go in until later, today…"

"You don't? Why not?" Miyagi asked, heading into the bathroom as Shinobu got up and sat on the bed.

He yanked the blanket upward, in-turn knocking the cell phone further under the bed and then balling the comforter up and grabbing a laundry basket. "I don't remember. I just have it in my calendar."

"Well, lucky you." Miyagi huffed. "Don't wait up for me, tonight- eat on your own, I'll be out a bit late."

"Mm?" Shinobu headed off with the laundry. "Late doing what?"

"Uh… just work stuff."

"Want me to bring something by for you?"

"No, that's okay- I won't actually be at the university…" Miyagi stated.

"…Okay…" Shinobu struggled to register his lover's claims in his exhausted, hazy mind.

-.=.-.=.-

"Did I tell you not to wait up?" Miyagi asked as he hustled and bustled about the kitchen, after his shower.

"Um, yeah… well do you have something for lunch? I haven't made you a bento…" Shinobu stated as he opened the fridge and looked around for something to give his lover.

"That's okay, Kamijou and I will order something, thanks!"

"…Oh, well… so what're you doing for dinner? Sure I can't bring you something?"

"Kamijou and I will probably get something while we're out." Miyagi stated, pouring some coffee into a thermos.

"…Wait, I thought you had work?!!" Shinobu's head bolted up and he cried out when he hit it on the inside of the fridge.

Miyagi's coffee spurted out into the sink as the man laughed at his lover's accident.

Shinobu glowered furiously at him as he rubbed his head, bumping the refrigerator door closed with his hip. "Miyagi! Why are you going out with that guy tonight?!"

"Huh? What makes you think I…" He trailed off, nervously.

Shinobu blinked. "You just said you would catch lunch with him-"

"Right, lunch, we're ordering in, so you don't need to bother with bringing me anything, thanks though! I'll get something later tonight, too, so don't bother with it." Miyagi pulled Shinobu over to inspect the back of his head before kissing it and heading off. "I'll talk to you, tomorrow-"

"What're you doing for dinner tonight?!" Shinobu snapped.

"I'll probably catch a restaurant."

"I'll meet you! Tell me where!"

"Not sure yet, it depends on where we are at the time, besides-"

"'We' who?!"

"Me, and a… a coworker…" Miyagi grabbed his scarf.

"Which one?!"

"What's it matter?"

"You already told me it's Kamijou!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes! YES YOU DID! JUST NOW!"

"No, Kamijou and I will order lunch!"

"And Kamijou and you will get something while you're out! Where are you going?!"

"It's just a meeting!"

"So there will be a lot of people?"

"Well, no, just… me and Kamijou- it's a one on one!"

"…" Shinobu folded his arms, obviously upset. "Miyagi, don't leave, yet!"

"I have to, or I'll be late." Miyagi sighed. "Just quit freaking out, okay?" He waved. "Thanks for making the coffee." With that said, he closed the door.

Shinobu fumed, storming back into the room and grabbing his clothes.

-.=.-.=.-

**AN: **Finally threw that one together- it's a bit longer than the rest, not that this makes up for the fact that it took so long to update, haha- sorry about that. Next chapter, (or possibly the next), Nowaki and Shinobu do some questionable stuff in order to find out what their lovers are up to… Drama ensues

(1) In the anime, it marks sensei's death as November 24th, but it's WRONG. I do incorporate a lot of elements from the anime, like the name Mitsuhashi instead of M uni, or Tokyo University instead of T Uni, but when it comes to dates, I like to follow the timeline provided to the junjou fanatics livejournal community by a member who studied the manga and worked very hard to throw together an accurate timeline. According to her timeline, sensei's anniversary occurred on January 24th, so that's what I'm going with, since I trust that person and her research.

(2) Miyagi's first name is 'Yoh' which, written in the kanji/characters used to compose his name, means 'ordinary.' His parents were douches to name him that, IMO.


	8. Two Timing

**AN: **Sorry it's taken so long to update. My health has hit an all-time low, haha.

-.=.-.=.-

**The Frailty of Trust**

**Chapter 8**

-.=.-.=.-

[Thursday Afternoon]

Later that day, Shinobu had finished up with his one class for the day. He had arrived at the university later than usual, since his first and second classes were both canceled, (both professors were attending a meeting) and then he found out that his fourth class had also been canceled since the professor had come down with a fever.

He made his way back home, angrily. Yesterday had been wonderful but the mere mentioning of that office skank 'Kamijou' had completely obliterated his good mood.

On his way home, he stopped by Queen's Kumaya and grabbed some healthy snacks to eat at home.

On top of that despicable display this morning, his insensitive bastard of a lover wasn't answering ANY of his texts. Was he mad at him or something? There was no way in hell he could be THAT busy.

His friends' suggestions were beginning to get to him. Was it possible that Miyagi could be two-timing him? That seemed completely ridiculous- especially after the amazing night they'd had…

He stopped and smiled, slightly. Miyagi had even asked him to move in…

His mood improved a bit as he continued home.

"Shinobu?" His sister's voice called from behind him and he stopped, turning, eyes wide.

"Neesan…!"

"Shinobu!" She smiled. "I thought it was you. Where are you headed?"

Great. If he said 'home' she might know he was going to the same apartment complex as Miyagi…

"Book store." He lied.

"Want me to take you? I just got a new car." She beamed.

Shinobu smiled. His sister looked beautiful when she smiled like that, and it was so rare, these days, that seeing her smile really lifted his mood.

"Sure… I don't really have to go, though. I'm on a low budget… I just kind of wanted to browse."

"Well I have to head that way, anyway. I can drop you off on my way."

"…Where are you headed?" He asked.

"I need to see Yoh about something."

He inwardly grimaced. This woman who wasn't even able to destroy the armor Miyagi had built to protect his heart was able to call him by his first name, and suddenly he felt jealous of her.

They'd also had sex, probably 'made love' (or so it likely felt to her, at first), shared a home, the same bed, the same car…

They'd been 'together' longer than Shinobu had been 'together' with Miyagi, as well…

"What're you seeing him for?" Shinobu huffed. "You're not going to try to get back together, are you? He already gave you a pretty firm 'no,' didn't he?"

"It's nothing like that." She smiled. "I just need him to sign some papers. Changing my name back, you know? Let's walk and talk." She tugged him toward her car, happily. "And let's not talk about Yoh, okay? Seems like every time I do, you get mad at me, and I don't need your little boy crush spoiling my mood."

"Boy crush?!" Shinobu huffed, annoyed.

"Well whatever it is." She gestured to her brand new car, happily. "You're a boy! Give me a masculine opinion."

"…" Shinobu stared at it. He didn't care for cars, really. "…T's got four wheels… that's always a plus."

"What about the color? Do you think it's too flashy?" She frowned.

"Yellow's good if you want to find your car in parking lots, easily, but I don't think girls should drive such brightly colored cars… makes it easier for you to be targeted, you know."

Risako cocked her head to the side. "I hadn't thought of that… but I have the key-dropping trick down."

"Key-dropping trick?"

Risako walked away for a moment, then walked back toward her car, 'accidentally' dropping her keys, then kneeling down to pick them up, simultaneously glancing beneath the car for anyone hiding.

"Aaah…" Shinobu grinned. "That's great!"

"Father made me learn it." She laughed, then paused for a moment, getting serious. "…He's worried about you, too, you know. We all are. I'd offer you a ride home, but you won't tell me where you live, will you?"

"…Sorry." He mumbled, half-heartedly. He really honestly felt that it wasn't any of his family's business, but Risako looked sincerely concerned.

"It's alright. Young adults need their personal space. You're going through an important phase of your life- you're developing and getting to know yourself." She got into the driver's seat. "Hop in. I'll take you to the book store. It's Marimo, right?"

"Yes, please…"

As they drove, Risako turned to her brother with a frown. "…Shinobu… about Yoh…"

Shinobu sighed, annoyed. "What?"

"…Is it… the attachment you have for him… could it be…?"

The hairs rose on the back of his neck and he swallowed, nervously, waiting for her to finish.

"…You always wanted a big brother…? And I'm no good…?" She asked.

Shinobu blinked, eyes widening as he turned to her.

"…I thought you'd be more excited about the car…" She frowned, turning to face forward, again, stopping at a red light. Her saddened gaze lowered to the steering wheel and Shinobu smiled, lightly, placing a hand over hers.

"Neesan. It's not that you're no good. You're a good big sister… I love you. And mom and dad, too- let them know I don't mean to make them worry."

"…" She smiled, slightly. "Alright. Please don't be getting into any trouble or anything. It's abnormal… I feel like you've always been the black sheep, to some extent. You fled to Australia, thus alienating yourself… and it seems like… as soon as you got back, you kept avoiding our family… it's too abnormal to overlook."

"I promise there's nothing dangerous or bad. I just need to live my own life."

"Well… if you ever need to talk… please consider talking to me." She began driving again, when the light turned green. "I've done a lot of things that have shamed our family… and myself… but because I've made mistakes in the past, I might be able to help you to not make those same mistakes."

Shinobu frowned, wondering if she considered marrying Miyagi to be a mistake… "…Neesan… you cheated on Miyagi..."

She frowned. "Yeah…"

"…Regarding cheating… affairs, and all that… I have a friend I'm very worried about. The person he's with… seems like they might be cheating…"

Risako frowned. "…Yes?"

"…I wonder how he can tell for sure…"

"…" Risako turned to face forward. "…Well… tell your friend to confront that person, directly. It may be that your friend is misinterpreting the facts. If the person really is cheating, and your friend confronts them, then the person will either lie or tell the truth."

"Duh."

"Well if they tell the truth, then that'll be the end of it. If they lie, and they really love your friend, they'll feel bad… and probably come clean, later… otherwise they aren't worth it."

"…" Shinobu frowned. "…Don't you think you were worth it?"

"…" She pulled over in front of Marimo. "No."

"…Risako…" Shinobu turned to her, suddenly. "I just remembered. Miyagi won't be home at all, tonight. I was going to bum something off him, and he told me he's working late, tonight."

"Oh, that's right!" Risako laughed. "That makes sense. He and that assistant of his are going to that thing. Thanks for reminding me!"

Shinobu blinked. "Huh?"

"Hurry, out." Risako waved at him. "The people behind will honk."

"What thing?" He asked, getting out.

"Not positive on the details, sorry- you can ask Yoh about it when you see him next, and ask him to call me about the paperwork, okay?!"

"Uh… okay…" Shinobu was left standing there with a blank expression on his face as his beloved sister drove off in an obnoxiously colored car.

-.=.-.=.-

Shinobu opened the front door to his lover's apartment, tossing his things onto the floor and darting straight for the bathroom.

As soon as he finished his business he came back out, looking around, sourly.

He plopped down on the couch, ready to engage in some serious introspection when he heard a noise coming from his lover's room.

He stood, heading inside, curiously. It sounded like the man's ring tone.

"Aaah!" Shinobu's face lit up. "THAT'S why you didn't reply to my texts!" He hurriedly looked about the room before kneeling on the floor, checking beneath the bed and grabbing the cell as it stopped ringing.

Happily, he flipped it open, hoping to find that it had been Miyagi calling, so he could return his call and let him know the phone was safe and sound.

He didn't recognize the number, however, and Miyagi was probably not at the school any longer, but if he called back and it wasn't his lover, that would only look suspicious. Sighing, he tucked it into his pocket and headed over to his apartment to masturbate. There wasn't a whole lot to do, today.

-.=.-.=.-

"Kamijou…" Miyagi called, going through the mess on their couch. "You haven't seen the cord to that dusty old scroll, have you?"

"No, did you take my glasses, again?" Kamijou asked, digging through his desk.

"Sure haven't…oh…?" Miyagi stared at his assistant, and Kamijou looked up, curiously.

Miyagi pointed to the crown of his own head and Kamijou blinked, confused, before grimacing, grabbing his glasses off the top of his head and inspecting them.

"Thanks…" Kamijou sighed, plopping down in his seat. "About that scroll cord, it's possible I may have thrown it away, thinking it to be trash…"

"TRASH?! You better not have! Oh, here it is… right where I put it… very clever, Kamijou."

"Yes, I cleverly took it from where you placed it, and then hid it even more cleverly exactly where it had been- just to throw you off…" Kamijou grumbled, exiting some of the programs that were opened on his desktop. "Are you about ready to go?"

"Yeah, I guess." Miyagi sighed, wrapping the cord around the scroll and tying it, tightly. "Alright, let's hurry. By leaving early, maybe we can get done, early, too…"

"You're white- you promised… ah, how'd your dinner reservations go, by the way?"

"Ah…" Miyagi laughed, nervously. He didn't want to tell Kamijou that they were really only there for about twenty minutes… "Very VERY well, thank you so much for the connection."

"Mm…" Kamijou gathered his things up. "No problem. Let's go."

"Sure."

"I have to… Do I REALLY have to wear my hair up?" Kamijou asked, annoyed as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. "…It looks ridiculous."

"Let me see! Come on out!" Miyagi called, whiningly.

Annoyed, Kamijou looked himself over once more before exiting. "And WHY am I trying on a white one?"

"I just wanted to make sure I look better in white." Miyagi huffed, also wearing white.

"You both look excellent in white." The saleswoman informed the two, clasping her hands in front of her well-endowed bosom with a gleeful grin.

"Wow, Kamijou, you clean up rather nice… your hair looks ridiculous, though. Why'd you sleek the front back?"

"Because you have bangs and I can't imagine you actually sleeking yours back." Kamijou huffed.

"She's fine with bangs." Miyagi stated.

"I can't wait to meet this idiot woman and give her a piece of my mind."

"She's actually very smart, and perhaps you should play deaf if that's the attitude you're going to take." Miyagi huffed. "Alright, alright, try on a black one."

"What'd you think I'd change my mind?" Kamijou huffed, turning to the woman. "Can you show me to the black suits?"

"Sure, right this way." She gestured, tugging him along.

Miyagi sighed. He hated wearing white. He brushed his teeth a good 4 times a day to ensure that his teeth wouldn't darken in color due to his smoking habit, and while this method seemed to be working, the idea still made him feel uncomfortable.

He gave Kamijou's comment some thought, smoothing his hair back as he looked at his reflection in a mirror. Slicking it back made him look older, he decided, as he let it go back into its usual state.

"Be right back." Kamijou passed him and headed back into the changing room.

"Hurry up."

"You're the one who insisted I try white!"

"Just hurry up." Miyagi huffed.

After they bought their clothes, they headed back to the university to store them there.

"I don't see why we can't just take them back home." Kamijou huffed as Miyagi drove. "To our respective homes, I mean."

"No way. Shinobu-chin was giving me a horrible interrogation this morning about who I was eating dinner with and blah blah blah- and after all the stuff I did to make him happy, yesterday! Man, trust is such a…" He trailed off, turning to Kamijou, annoyed. "And what about you? Didn't you say something about that boyfriend of yours going through your phone the other day?"

"Yeah, well… it's partly your fault."

"Uh-uh. I'm not taking the rap for that." Miyagi huffed, annoyed. "He's the one who went and did something wrong."

"Nowaki was sincerely guilty and ashamed over that whole mess." Kamijou huffed. "…But you know what he said? And it really pissed me off, too! He said that anyone in his position would do what he did. When I said I'd never go through his stuff, he called me a liar!"

"Well, he's an honest and straightforward guy, Kamijou."

"What the hell are you implying?"

"If you overheard what he did- say he was having a conversation with that pediatrician guy you don't like, or something, and he said some suspicious stuff like: 'I can't do it that day, my lover will be home and will grow suspicious,' then wouldn't that arouse your suspicion? And if the opportunity presented itself immediately thereafter, are you going to tell me you wouldn't take a look through his phone?"

Kamijou huffed, propping his feet up on the dashboard, annoyed. "Well at least I'd be smart enough to delete the entire history or make it look like an accident happened."

"Well… there you go." Miyagi huffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The brunette scoffed.

"Leads back to what I said, before. Your boyfriend is a more honest and straightforward person."

"…Jerk." Kamijou grumbled, annoyed.

"You shouldn't put your shoes on the dashboard."

"Why? They're clean."

"I saw this movie where this woman had her legs up kind of like that and they got severed off or something."

"'Or something…?'"

"I'unno, I closed my eyes."

"Che." Hiroki put his feet down and then gasped as they were rammed from behind and sent spinning down another street.

Miyagi hit the brakes after reaching his hand out to hold Kamijou back and they crashed into a lamp post.

"…"

Both men were silent for a moment, save for some panicked heavy-breathing, and then they glanced, slowly at each other.

"Are you alright?!" They asked, in unison, before replying in synch, as well: "Yeah…"

The airbags popped open, suddenly, knocking them both backward and shocking them more than the crash had.

They both sat there, stunned for a moment, and Kamijou grimaced into the puffy contraption when he heard the idiotic, maniacal laughter of his superior.

After the equally idiotic contraptions were taken care of, Miyagi got shakily out of his car, and looked around. There weren't any other cars around, which confused the hell out of him.

"A hit and run?" Kamijou asked, carefully getting out of the car and ignoring the random snickers and giggles that escaped his friend. People sure handled shock in weird ways.

"I guess… kfffmm… wait here- don't move around too much." Miyagi jogged down the street and toward the intersection, looking around frantically for any signs of other vehicles, but there didn't appear to be any.

A bit perturbed, he hurried back toward his own vehicle.

"Sorry I left you alone, honey, are you okay??"

"Honey?" Kamijou glared before gawking as Miyagi pet his car, affectionately.

"My poor, sweet baaabyyy… oooh, look at the paaaint…"

"You should be glad that's the worst of it!" Kamijou snapped. As if on cue, the back bumper fell off.

"…Kamijou…" Miyagi glared at him. "This accident was YOUR fault!"

"MY fault?! How?!"

"You put your feet on the dashboard!"

"…KARMA DOESN'T CAUSE CAR ACCIDENTS!!!"

"It just did!"

"You can't prove that that was karma!"

"This IS proof that it was karma!"

"No! It's not! You're an idiot! Aaah…" Kamijou held his lower back, suddenly.

Miyagi pulled away from his car, worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so…" Kamijou muttered, popping his back and letting out a painful moan.

"…Stop moving so much! You know you can-!"

"I know, I know, I stopped… Ah… whip lash, I guess…" Kamijou muttered. "…Okay… do we have to call the police?"

"What for? The driver ran off." Miyagi snapped, kneeling down behind his car and inspecting the damage. "Great, the trunk won't close… the bumper fell off… the paint's messed up…"

He stood, turning to Kamijou. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah- and you're bleeding."

"No, I'm not, I'm fine."

"…Okay." Kamijou glared, poking his superior in the temple and showing him the blood that came off on his finger.

"…" Miyagi blinked, staring at it.

"See?"

"!!!!"

Kamijou gawked, backing away as Miyagi held his head. "It's okay, it's okay! It's just a small gash!"

"A GASH?!!"

"You know… for just a nano second there, I actually thought you were just a little cool… After the giggling and before the feminine wailing-"

Miyagi opened the door again and climbed in, looking in the mirror. "NOOOOOOOOO!!!"

The airbag exploded open again and it was Kamijou's turn to burst with laughter at his superior's expense. He turned, clutching his sides and then groaned at the pain caused from the sudden movement.

Miyagi fumbled with the airbag and ended up falling backward out of the car, practically crab-walking backward and glaring at the car like a cat would glower at a bath it had leapt into that had been filled without its knowledge.

"It's not that bad…" Kamijou spoke up, referring to the gash on the other man's head.

"You don't understaaaand!" Miyagi whined, standing up and pressing some tissues to the gash. "It's an imperfection! She'll get mad! It has to be symmetrical!"

"WHAT?!" Kamijou snapped. "Have you lost it?"

"It's okay, it's okay, we'll just give you one, too." Miyagi picked up his bumper and Kamijou gawked.

"YOU **HAVE **LOST IT! NO FUCKING WAY!" The younger man snapped. "Use makeup!"

"Eh?" Miyagi blinked, then smiled. "Oh yeah! I forgot about makeup! Although it's no wonder it was the first thing you thought of…"

"…And why is that, professor?"

"You know…" Miyagi shrugged.

"…No. What?"

"…You're a…"

"I'm a…?"

"…Yooouu knoooow…"

"…Ugh." Kamijou sighed, rubbing his temple, annoyed. "Here, let me take a look."

"Ah- ah- ah-!" Miyagi peeled the tissue away from the gash and some got stuck in it. "Eeeeewww…"

"It's okay." Kamijou assured him, pulling the small tissue pieces out and flicking them onto the ground. "…It looks a lot worse than it is, because of all the blood, just get cleaned up and you'll be fine."

"Yeah…" Miyagi sighed, pushing his hand away, annoyed. He grimaced quite miserably, looking around and obviously wondering what the hell he should do. After a moment he groaned, rounding the car and checking on the front. "Waaaah, my baaabyyyy…" He dropped to his knees. "…The front is completely destroyed!"

"If it were _completely _destroyed, it would have blown up."

"I have to call the cops…" Miyagi sighed. "…Your boyfriend doesn't have a car, does he?"

"No… the only person who I know who does… now… is Akihiko…" The younger male sighed. "…And it's eleven… I don't want to call him…"

"Shit shit shit…" Miyagi frowned. "…If Shinobu sees all this, he'll worry, endlessly… ah, but he's gotta find out, somehow…" He sat down on the curb.

"Should I call the police?" Kamijou asked.

"…I don't have my cell on me, so you're going to have to, I guess."

"…" Kamijou pulled his out with a sigh. "It's bleeding, again."

"Mm." Miyagi pulled more tissues out of his pocket.

"Are those napkins from the restaurant we went to?"

"Yeah, I stole them."

"What the hell for?"

"It's good to have napkins."

"Buy some!"

"Why? These are free…"

"Ugh…" Kamijou turned his attention to the cop on the other end.

Miyagi mumbled quietly to himself, trying to figure out what to do. 'If I go home, Shinobu-chin will be so worried… ugh, there's no way I can make it home, anyway. Best to just stay at the office… If I had my phone, I could text him, but if I left it at home, he probably knows, already… I can call him from the office, but he's probably asleep, already…'

"Thank you very much." Kamijou hung up and sighed, turning to the other man. "Well, the police are on their way. They're going to have to tow the car, so if we need anything out of it, we should grab it, now."

"You should get home, Kamijou. Call a cab. I'll take our stuff to the office and sleep over there."

"What?" Kamijou blinked. "I don't like the idea of leaving you alone, since you have that gash- and considering your brain has a limited capacity as it is, we may want to make sure nothing's wrong with it."

"It's just a gash, like you said."

"They're sending paramedics obligatorily, so they'll check to see if it's a concussion."

"And what about your back?"

"It's not that bad…" Kamijou muttered. "Your car… did you have insurance on it?"

"Yeah." Miyagi muttered. "And if this Izumi thing goes well, we'll get big enough bonuses for new cars. Do you even have your license?" He asked, for the pure sake of making conversation.

"No." Kamijou admitted, sitting on the curb, beside him. "…Nowaki doesn't, either… I wonder if that's the extravagant thing he wanted to buy, the other day. I keep forgetting to ask him…"

"Mm…" Miyagi sighed, tiredly, his head drooping. "…Sorry I got into a wreck."

Kamijou glanced at him, worriedly. "…It… It wasn't your fault… thank you for telling me to lower my legs. I think that could have been a lot worse if I hadn't…"

"Thank the movie I saw."

"What movie?"

"I dunno… don't remember."

They heard sirens in the distance and one car passed them before stopping, then its driver backed up to ask if they were alright. They indicated that they were and sent him on his way.

The cops came, checked the two out, made sure there were no injuries, pointed out the skid marks on the street which indicated that the accident was not their fault, and then the camera sitting atop the street light, which they promised to check into.

The paramedics checked for concussions, gave Miyagi a bandage for his gash, (after he insisted he didn't need OR want stitches), and gave Kamijou a small ice pack for the bruise that had appeared on his knee from hitting it against the bottom of the dashboard when he'd been lowering it. They confirmed that, indeed, had he not moved it when he had, he could have seriously injured it.

"Well, do either of you gentlemen need a ride home?" One officer asked, once all of the formalities were over with.

"He does." Miyagi gestured to Kamijou after collecting their swag. "I could use a ride to the university, but it's really only a couple of miles from here."

"What university? M uni?" The man asked. "The towing company is right past there, go ahead and ride with him." He gestured.

"Thank you very much. Kamijou, get a good night's rest."

"You, too." Kamijou frowned. "Take it easy. I'll call you when I get back to make sure you're okay."

"Thanks, I appreciate it, but don't push yourself."

"Nonsense." Kamijou snapped, getting into the back of the cop car.

He sighed as the cop drove off. "…Can you drop me off about a block away from my apartment? I don't want my roommate to worry, unnecessarily."

"You okay to walk? You're kind of limping. Your back will probably hurt a lot, tomorrow, if it hurts a bit, right now."

"I'll be fine, I appreciate your concern."

"Sure…" The man replied quietly before speaking up. "Your name is Kamijou Hiroki, right?"

"Yeah…" Kamijou replied.

"…Have I met you, somewhere? Your name sounds familiar, and you look kind of familiar…"

"…Oh, I get that a lot." Kamijou muttered, annoyed. "Don't worry about it. I went to a lot of parties when I first entered university. I cleaned up real fast, though."

"Maybe that's it…"

"Hmm." Kamijou looked absolutely disgruntled.

-.=.-.=.-

Shinobu sat on Miyagi's couch, impatiently. It was nearing two in the morning and the bastard wasn't home. He'd transferred apartments about a hundred times in just the past hour alone, trying to make sure his lover hadn't gone into the other.

What the hell was going on?! He went out with Kamijou and now he was coming home way too late for a school night. Was he cheating? Drunk? DEAD?! FUCK!!!

Sighing, he put both his and his lover's cells in his pocket and headed off to bed.

He couldn't believe how unbearably upset he was after the amazing evening his lover had treated him to, the night prior.

-.=.-.=.-

Nowaki was pacing around inside his apartment, worriedly. His lover wasn't responding to his texts. Sure he was probably still mad, but when Nowaki had gotten home about an hour ago and his lover wasn't there, he began to fear the worst.

"It's a school night! A SCHOOL NIGHT! Where could he be?!" Nowaki grumbled, dialing Usami's cell, then hanging up before he could make the call. It was almost three in the morning, if he wasn't at Usami's, he would definitely be disturbing the man.

Sighing, he headed toward the front door, putting on his jacket and drawing it open.

He blinked when he saw his lover standing in front of him, but facing away, talking on his cell.

"Well, I told you I'd call you… yeah, my back's a little sore… I'll be fine- hopefully Nowaki won't notice… sorry about your… ugh, I still think you should have just gone home, it'll look more suspicious if you don't go. Your lover's definitely going to… okay, whatever… Okay… you too, professor. Oh, Nowaki's probably still working late, or asleep… don't worry about him… okay… Good night." He hung up with a sigh.

Nowaki frowned, carefully closing the door without making a sound and heading over to the couch, sitting down and clasping his hands together, raising them to his chin, annoyed.

Hiro-san had said nothing was going on, so nothing was going on…

NOTHING WAS GOING ON…

The door opened and Hiroki entered, staggering, slightly.

"Oh, why are you still up?" Hiroki blinked, curiously.

"Why are you just getting home?" Nowaki asked, quietly.

Hiroki sighed, annoyed. "You're not still suspicious of me, are you?"

"Hiro-san said there was nothing to be suspicious of, so there's not." Nowaki muttered.

Hiroki sighed, heading over and sitting beside his lover. "Did you just get home within the past ten minutes? Your jacket's on."

"I was going to go looking for you… but you're home now, so it's fine."

"…How long have you been home?" Hiroki blinked, rubbing Nowaki's shoulder, gently.

"About an hour." Nowaki replied with a sigh.

"Oh…" Hiroki trailed off before sighing. "…Nowaki…?"

"Yes?"

"…Could you give me a massage? My back kind of hurts…"

"…Why?" Nowaki sighed, standing and turning to his lover, looking exhausted. "Why does it hurt?"

"…I just… threw my back out, doing something around the office." Hiroki lied, averting his gaze.

Nowaki sighed. "Fine. Get undressed. I'll give you a massage in bed." He reached down, pulling his lover up by the wrist.

"Undressed…?" Hiroki frowned, thinking about the bruise on his knee. "Um… I'm sort of cold, do you mind just doing it over my pajamas?"

"…" Nowaki frowned before his eyes narrowed and he pulled Hiroki closer. "…Sure… but I can heat up your body, if you're cold."

"Oh-!" Hiroki stammered, backing away from his lover as he trapped him against the wall. "N-no, I didn't mean 'I'm cold' the way I normally do, I mean I'm really cold…"

"Really cold, huh?" Nowaki slid a knee between his lover's legs and nudged the growing bulge in the older man's pants. "Hiro-san, why were you out so late? I missed you…"

Maybe seeming needy or affectionate would appease his lover. He figured it may even remind him of how loved he was. No matter how much that other bastard may please his lover- if that were the case- there was absolutely no way that man could love his beloved Hiro-san as much as he did.

"Ah… it was just work, Nowaki…" Hiroki mumbled, averting his gaze as Nowaki leaned forward to kiss his neck, gently.

Nowaki pulled back after a moment, brows furrowed. "That's… strange…"

"What is?" Hiroki blinked.

"This smell… smells familiar…" Nowaki smelled his lover's neck, curiously. "…But it… smells like… almost like a smell from work…"

'Work…?' Hiroki thought, nervously. 'The hospital? Oh… the paramedics… shit… I can't let him find out, or he'll worry unnecessarily…'

Thinking up a quick lie, he blurted: "Ah, I stopped by the hospital on my way back to see if you were there, but you weren't."

"…" Nowaki blinked, pulling back. "…You did?"

This was getting ridiculous. Lie on top of lie- he was spinning a web and losing himself in it.

Sighing, the older male wrapped his arms around Nowaki. "…No… I wanted to… but I couldn't go… besides, I knew you weren't there, since I got your texts."

"…Where were you, then?"

"…I went shopping… and then on the way back, we got into an accident…"

"Accident?" Nowaki's eyes widened.

"…A car accident…" Hiroki mumbled. "…But it's no big deal, okay?"

"A car accident? Hiro-san, were you hurt?" Nowaki asked, worriedly pulling away from his lover to look him over.

"I didn't want to tell you because I figured you'd react this way. It's nothing, really… about that massage…?"

'Stupid moron!' Nowaki cursed himself. 'Stop doubting Hiro-san! Here you were being suspicious and Hiro-san was really hurt or in trouble!'

The taller man tugged his lover into their room and laid him gently on the bed, tummy-down.

He moved on top of his lover, practically mounting him, but hovering over him on his knees. Slowly and gently, he worked his hands over the muscles in the older man's back. "I'm sorry, Hiro-san. I promise I won't doubt you, again."

"…It's no big deal." Hiroki grumbled, tiredly. "Aaah… right there… careful… thank you…"

"Hiro-san…" Nowaki kissed his lover's nape, gently. He massaged and kissed his lover's back until he fell asleep.

-.=.-.=.-

Miyagi slept from about 3 AM until about 6 AM at which point the dean walked into his office and found him snoozing on the couch.

"…Miyagi-kun?" The man blinked, and Miyagi jumped with a start, flipping over the back of the couch and landing on a pile of books, knocking another stack on top of him.

The dean stared, bemused, before climbing onto the couch and peering over at his groaning subordinate. "…Are you alright?"

"…Yeah…" Miyagi got up slowly, and shakily. "Although the whip lash is really kicking in, now…"

"Whip lash?" The dean blinked, helping his young friend up. "How do you mean?"

"Ah… my car got totaled last night."

"Really…?!"

"Well, not totaled… but pretty jacked up…" Miyagi muttered.

"Are you alright?!"

"Well, actually I-"

"Will you still be able to go to the conference?!"

"…You could have allowed for a slightly longer pause so as to come across as slightly more concerned."

"Are you alright??"

"There ya go."

"Oh… you have a bandage on your head."

"Yes, they tried to give me stitches, the bastards." Miyagi got up and cracked his neck rather loudly.

"It would seem to me that you probably shouldn't do that…"

"Mmm… it feels worse, now…"

"Yes, I would imagine… there's blood on your shirt, do you have a change of clothes?"

"There is?" Miyagi whined, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off to look at it.

"Oh…" Takatsuki blinked, noticing a hickey hiding under the shoulder of Miyagi's wife beater undershirt. "…Miyagi-kun, what is that?" He pointed.

"…Another… bruise… from… the accident…" Miyagi blatantly lied and the man laughed.

"I'm sure it is." He patted Miyagi (gently) on the back. "I'm glad to see you're moving on with your life."

"Yeah…" Miyagi pointed at the suits he'd hung up. (Anything to distract the dean). "We got those- Kamijou and I. What do you think?"

"Very nice… and they're… yes, perfect…" The dean looked over them. "And Kamijou's glasses will go nicely with this suit- so you ended up being white?"

"I felt like being nice. 'Sides, I went in black, last time."

"Hmm…" The dean nodded. "Wise decision… would you like a ride to your apartment?"

"A ride?" Miyagi considered this.

"To get a new shirt. I'd prefer you not wear these until the actual conference."

"Oh, sure." Miyagi smiled. "I'm sure the rumors about Kamijou's temper would flare if I went to class with a bloody shirt."

"Sorry about your car, but I'm glad you're alright. Well, let's be going, then." The dean headed out and Miyagi hurriedly pulled his shirt back on, grabbing his jacket on the way out.

-.=.-.=.-

'Please don't be in my apartment, please don't be in my apartment, please don't be in my apartment.' Miyagi mentally prayed as he unlocked his front door, the dean right behind him.

"It's been a while since I've seen your apartment." The man stated, cheerfully. "Back then, it was both yours and Risako's. You know I remember thinking 'what a fine and tidy young lady Risako has become,' but as soon as she moved back in with us, our place got all messy again. Now I realize it was you keeping this place nice and clean."

"Haha, yeah…" Miyagi mumbled. "You wouldn't know it from looking at my office, GAKUBUCHOU!" He said the last part rather loudly to indicate to anyone inside that the dean was standing right in front of his door, readying to enter. "What is wrong with this key? Ahaha…" He opened it, finally, and looked around. No sign of Shinobu.

Nervously, he headed into his room. "I'll just change real quick, please make yourself comfortable on the couch."

"Oh, alright, then." The dean sat down, and clasped his hands together in his lap, waiting patiently. It felt good to do his friend a favor after all of the horrible things his family had done to the poor man.

The 'poor man' closed and locked the door to his bedroom, hurrying over to the lump on his bed and pulling the blankets off, glowering at the naked teenager that was snoozing beneath them.

Shinobu stirred, annoyed, eyes opening and Miyagi clamped his hand over the teen's mouth, raising a finger to his mouth to hush him. Shinobu glared and Miyagi shook his head.

"Your father is in my living room. Don't make a sound." He whispered, and Shinobu's glower diminished, replaced with a look of horror. "Yeah. We might want to re-think that 'moving in together' thing unless I move away."

He released Shinobu's mouth and hurriedly picked all of the teen's clothes up off the floor, shoving them into his arms and hurrying to his own dresser, grabbing another undershirt and pulling off the one he had been wearing, tossing it and replacing it with the cleaner one.

He stripped off his pants and watched as Shinobu hurried into the bathroom to get dressed. As soon as the teen softly closed the door, Miyagi pulled off his boxers and changed them. He struggled to listen for the dean- movement, words, anything. Hurrying, he pulled on a clean pair of pants from his closet, and yanked a shirt off of a hanger and threw that on, too, hurriedly zipping up, buttoning up, and finding a belt.

Shinobu quietly came out of the bathroom, fully clothed and looking nervous.

Miyagi scratched his head, nervously, trying to decide on what to do with the teen when a knock sounded on his door.

"Miyagi-kun, you just about finished?"

"Um, yes! Give me a sec!" Miyagi gestured to the closet and Shinobu arched a brow, entering. Miyagi closed it, tidying up a bit before fixing his hair and heading for the door, opening it.

"Oh, you look worlds better." The dean praised him. "Might want to shave at the school, though. Five o'clock shadow is coming in nicely- oh, a beard might complement Kamijou quite nicely, actually. You know, I don't think that man could grow facial hair if he tried."

Miyagi snickered at his subordinate's expense. "Sure grows a lot on the top of his head."

"Yes, you know when we first hired him in as an assistant professor, he would sleek his hair back every day and these days he never does it anymore. Oh well. So long as he keeps the students in line, I suppose image isn't everything- and he does adhere to the dress code. And… I suppose YOU were the same way, if I recall…"

"Yep, and Kamijou will _also_ make a great professor someday, you're just old and too traditional."

The dean laughed. "Maybe I am."

"Mind waiting for me in the car, I think I will try to sneak a shave in, real quick."

"Oh, alright. Don't rush and nick yourself!" The man warned, heading off.

"Thanks, sir!" Miyagi headed into the bathroom, pulling out his razor and shaving cream after tossing a towel around his shoulders. When he heard the door close he waited about five seconds before heading into the living room and quietly locking the door.

He hurried back into his room and opened the closet with a sigh.

Shinobu was tapping his foot, annoyed, arms folded, an adorable glower fixed on his face.

"QUIT! Quit giving me that look!" Miyagi snapped.

"Where were you all night?!" Shinobu snapped.

"At work!"

"Like hell! I called your office nonstop until about two in the morning and you never answered!"

"Well, I didn't get back to the office until about three."

"Why? Why'd you go back there instead of coming home?!" Shinobu snapped.

"I… look, will you quit with the interrogation?! I need to shave." Miyagi snapped, handing him a razor. "I'm hesitant to hand this over, but help me out, would you?"

"…" Shinobu glared, wiping some shaving cream across the left side of his lover's face and carefully shaving for him.

"Oww! CAREFUL!" Miyagi scolded. "Don't you shave?!"

"Hah? …Ah… YES. Every day!"

"…Ugh, you don't shave. Give me that!" He snatched the razor back and did it himself, gently and more carefully.

"You were out with Kamijou the devil all night, weren't you?!"

"So what if I was?" Miyagi snapped. "You need to knock off this whole 'jealous boyfriend' thing, it's really getting old! Kamijou is my co-worker! The only relationship I have with him is strictly superior to boss- maybe friends, but that's it!"

"But you were out with him until three in the morning?"

"There was this accident, okay?"

"Accident?"

"A car accident- he's fine, and I'm fine-"

"Car accident… okay. I got it…" Shinobu sighed, tiredly. "…What time will you be home tonight?"

"I'll try to come home early. I promise." Miyagi muttered, rinsing off his face and hurrying out. "Sorry about your father- I'll talk to you, later."

Shinobu watched as he headed off, glowering after him. 'Car accident. He even had a big fake bandage to prove it! So transparent!'

He flopped down on the bed, eyes stinging with unshed tears. "…This is so lame. I'm being two-timed...!"

-.=.-.=.-

**AN: **That's it for this chapter- next chapter, things get interesting. Nowaki and Shinobu decide to face those who threaten their respective relationships. Will the end result be disastrous or will everything work out for the best, somehow…?

… You like how I ask you, like I don't know? Bwahahaha. I'm a bitch-dork like that.


	9. Confrontation

**AN: **Guess who's back? Yo. Sorry it took so long. . Can't determine how long the next will take, either… HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

-.=.-.=.-

**The Frailty of Trust**

**Chapter 9**

-.=.-.=.-

[Friday Morning]

"Hiro-san, Hiro-san, Hiro-san, Hiro-san, Hiro-san…"

"WHAT?!" Hiroki glanced over his shoulder as he put his shoes on.

"Mm?" Nowaki glanced up, blinking. "Going through the mail…" He raised the letters and bills addressed to Hiroki before glancing back down. "I haven't gotten anything in a while…"

"…Anything like what?" Hiroki grumbled, standing and grabbing his jacket, tugging it on. He checked to make sure he had his paperwork, laptop, and brief case before looking around for his cell.

The last thing he wanted was to leave it at home with Nowaki around. He found it lying on the counter and slid it into his coat pocket.

"Well, the bills and stuff usually come around this time of the month…" Nowaki stated with a sad sigh. "I wonder if there was an issue at the post office…"

"Hmm…" Hiroki frowned. That reminded him of the time he prayed that there were issues with the post office, back when Nowaki had disappeared. "I think everyone underestimates the smooth functioning of our post offices."

"I suppose." Nowaki sighed again, before blinking. "Oh, Hiro-san, wear the other jacket!"

"What jacket?" Hiroki asked. "And the bills… about those-"

"The one I bought you- the one you're wearing now isn't fit for this weather, you know."

"It's perfectly fit, I'll be walking and I'll keep plenty warm." Hiroki huffed, but he pulled his jacket off, anyway, hanging it back up as Nowaki headed over with the one he'd bought.

He begrudgingly put it on.

"It looks so cute on you, Hiro-san-! Ah-! Professional…! It looks professional." The younger man smiled when Hiroki glared at the word 'cute.'

"I might be late again, tonight." Hiroki stated. Unbeknownst to Nowaki, he was subtly inviting a kiss.

"…Hiro-san…?" Nowaki frowned. "…Why were you out so late, last night? Was the cause of the accident… did it involve… intoxication?"

"On a Thursday? PLEASE." Hiroki huffed, "It was work, trust me. As for the accident, it was some phantom driver."

"And tonight? More work?" Nowaki frowned.

"No, tonight Akihiko has asked me to work on something for one of his novels. That idiot didn't have a clue as to what types of crap professors and assistant professors have to do!" He huffed, heading off.

"Hiro-san…?" Nowaki frowned.

"Mm?" Hiroki glanced over his shoulder.

"Will you be alright walking to work?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm fine."

"Alright… I love you. Have a good day…" Nowaki sighed.

"…Thank you, you too." Hiroki started out and paused, glancing over his shoulder, annoyed. "I mean… I love you, too."

Nowaki beamed.

"Oh…" Hiroki paused. "…You're working late, tonight, right?"

"Yes I am." Nowaki smiled. "Why, Hiro-san?"

"…No reason… I'll talk to you, later… thanks for the coat."

"Take care, Hiro-san." Nowaki forced a smile. "Don't dispense any lenient grades!"

"Ha!" Hiroki scoffed. "…And you… don't let them work you to the bone! If they call within the next five minutes, just don't answer. No picking up split shifts- your body won't be able to handle it for much longer, you know!"

Nowaki smiled, closing the door and heading into the living room to clean… but he'd cleaned all of the other day…

Suddenly, his cell went off. He looked around for it before noticing it on the coffee table. Picking it up, he frowned. Hiro-san had jinxed him, evidently.

"Hello, Kusama here." He answered.

_"Nowaki, it's me. Can you pick up a morning shift, today? We're shorthanded and a trio of triplets has been brought in who need to be treated. I guess there was a trampoline accident."_

"A trio of triplets?" Nowaki blinked. "…You mean three children, right?"

_"Ah- no."_

"Nine?"

_"Yeah."_

"Ugh… why were there nine trip- … nine children on a trampoline, sempai?"

"_I know, right? Just get down here when you can, thanks."_

"Okay, okay, I'll be there, shortly." Nowaki sighed, hanging up on Tsumori and texting Hiroki:

_ [ You were right, Hiro-san. Within ONE minute, I received a call… but as far as you know, I didn't pick up the extra shift. ;) ]_

Sighing, he opened the closet to grab his jacket but paused when he heard a small musical jingle. Blinking, he grabbed the jacket Hiroki had put back and reached into the pocket.

'CRAP.' Nowaki glowered at the piece of technology which had just gotten him into a heap of trouble, two days prior…

He laughed wryly at himself when he realized the only one who had texted his beloved Hiro-san this morning had been he, himself.

He was about to text Hiroki to tell him he left his cell at home, but he immediately deleted it upon realizing his idiocy. He did decide to delete the text he'd sent, though. He went to check the inbox and blinked as a new text came in from _'Miyagi-Kyouju.'_

He quickly averted his gaze to avoid seeing the contents. Right after promising Hiro-san he'd never do such a thing again, he absolutely couldn't look!

…But he had seen- _**accidentally.**_

He glanced back at the screen to verify whether what he'd just read had been a mistake, hoping his eyes had been playing tricks on him.

_Miyagi-Kyouju: [Thanks for last night. You were amazing. My lover believed the car accident thing.]_

Nowaki stared at the text in horror before glowering and texting back.

-.=.-.=.-

Shinobu glowered at the screen of Miyagi's cell when he received a reply to the message he'd sent that devil Kamijou. It had taken a lot of courage and planning to send it. He decided that if Kamijou replied in a confused manner, he could pretend like he'd sent the text to the wrong person. There was also a possibility that Kamijou could be standing in the same room with Miyagi when he sent the text, thus proving to Miyagi that his lover had gotten a hold of his phone… he doubted Miyagi knew he had it, but it wouldn't be hard to figure out… still, he was tired of sitting around moping and wondering what was going on, and his lover's behavior had been too suspicious to ignore, as of late. When he received the reply, he grit his teeth.

_Kamijou: [I enjoyed last night, as well… Would you meet me for dinner tonight at the family restaurant near the university? Let's not discuss it at school, either…]_

Huffing, Shinobu replied:

_Miyagi-Kyouju: [The one on block 8, building number 6?]_

He waited a moment and snapped the phone shut after receiving a final reply:

_Kamijou: [Yes, that's fine. Is 10 PM too late?]_

-.=.-.=.-

Hiroki sighed as he opened the door to the office, frowning when he saw his and Miyagi's newly bought suits hanging up in the corner of the room. "…Those even LOOK ridiculous."

"I beat you again, Kamijou!" Miyagi beamed. "I'm so good at waking up, early!"

"Most **old** people are." Hiroki grunted, sitting down at his desk and setting up his laptop. "…Wait a MINUTE. Didn't you spend the night here?!"

"Yes, but the dean found me at six and took me to my apartment for a change and a shave- why didn't you tell me I'd gotten blood on my shirt?!"

"Hadn't noticed, sorry. Feeling okay?"

"Fine, and you? How's your back? Your knee?"

"Can't complain."

"Hey, I forgot to tell you that tonight we need to make one more stop- do you mind staying a bit later, again, tonight?" Miyagi inquired.

"How in the hell are we supposed to get around? You have no car."

"I rented one on the way back."

"Huh… well, I had plans with a friend... Let me just text him to let him…" Hiroki reached into his pocket and blinked. "Ah crap! I grabbed the wrong… ugh…"

"What's the matter? Did your lover steal your phone?" Miyagi snickered.

"Shut up and lend me your phone."

"Hmm? Use the office… phone…" Miyagi felt in his pocket and fell silent, then began looking all over for his phone.

A grin broke out across Hiroki's face and he went to say something but Miyagi pointed at him.

"This… this is karma. I know." Miyagi snapped, thinking. "…Karma keeps coming and biting me in the ass, lately. I still think it's you… that's… I was missing my phone yesterday, too, wasn't I…? It's probably… ah! I used it as an alarm clock yesterday morning…! It's in my room. At least I know where mine is!"

"Me, too! It's in my other jacket."

"…Nice jacket, by the way…"

"Thank you. Nowaki got it for me." Hiroki took it off. "It kept me very warm."

"You two should get a car." Miyagi huffed.

Hiroki thought about it. "I wonder if that's what Nowaki was going to buy… he never did finish telling me…"

"Oh yeah, you did mention something about buying something extravagant…" Miyagi frowned. "Better wait until the conference is over. We could get canned, you know."

"THANK YOU FOR THE VOTE OF CONFIDENCE, PROFESSOR."

"Hmm." Miyagi tossed him the office phone. "At least you live close enough to where you can play with the idea. I have to either pay to get my car fixed or just buy a new one, now."

Hiroki called his lover with a hefty sigh. "I know, professor. I'm so sorry."

"Wait." Miyagi hung up and Hiroki glowered.

"WHAT?!"

"…Our lovers are both getting antsy… to make things seem less suspicious, I'll call your boyfriend, and you call mine."

Hiroki huffed. "Like he wants to talk to you. FINE." He handed over the phone and Miyagi dialed. "…How do you know Nowaki's number?"

Miyagi hung up. "I was calling you. He has your cell, right?"

"He wouldn't answer it after the last fiasco!"

"Right, right… What's his number?"

Hiroki dialed, annoyed, then handed the phone over.

"…" Miyagi waited with a smile.

_"Hello?"_ Nowaki answered.

"Hi there, Kusama-kun. This is Miyagi Yoh, I work with Kamijou Hiroki, your lovely wife."

Nowaki's tone changed ice cold: _"What do you want?"_

Miyagi laughed, softly. "Well, I just wanted to call you and let you know I'll be out a bit late with your beloved, tonight, but I wanted to reassure you; it's work related."

Nowaki promptly hung up.

"Eh-?!" Miyagi's brow twitched.

"Did he hang up?" Hiroki blinked.

"…He likes what, now?" Miyagi leaned against the counter, nodding. Unbeknownst to Hiroki, he was only pretending that Nowaki was still talking- revealing all of Hiroki's most intimate secrets: "Oh my… I had no idea our beloved Hiroki was into THAT… You DON'T say…? Oohohoho, that'd disgusti-!"

Hiroki hung up from their end, annoyed. "You bastard! What'd he really say?!"

"…He said it's fine!" Miyagi smiled, dialing Shinobu and handing the phone to his assistant, who rolled his eyes, taking it.

_"Hello?" _Shinobu answered.

"Hello, this is Kamijou, professor Miyagi's slave."

Miyagi rolled his eyes.

_"…And?"_

"I thought I should call you to tell you I'll be out late with your lover and not to think it's weird or be suspicious."

"…" Shinobu hung up.

"What'd he say?" Miyagi whispered.

"He didn't. He hung up on me."

"Huh… so they both hung up… weird…" Miyagi blinked. "I thought for sure Shinobu was… well, it must just be you- that wasn't one of my better ideas- and the way you said it of course sounds suspicious."

"You said he didn't hang up!"

"Who? Your boyfriend? Ah! He was so mean to me!"

"What do you mean?!!" Hiroki gawked.

"He was like: 'Hello, this is Kusama-kun, how may I be of assistance?' In a kind and considerate tone, and then as soon as I announced who I was, his voice deepened and became gruff and he said: 'go rot in hell, you sonova bitch!'"

"…Fine, don't tell me." Hiroki muttered, turning and getting to work.

Miyagi shrugged. "Well, it's what his tone said, anyway." He plopped down at his own desk. "By the way, the electronic stapler is out of staples and it's your turn to fill it."

"I filled it last time!"

"I filled it- I stapled my finger, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Of course." Hiroki sighed. "Do we need tape, while I'm out? Last time I asked if we needed anything, you said no and I ended up making ten fucking trips."

"No tape- we need glue…" Miyagi opened his desk. "…And paperclips."

"I have some- second drawer." Hiroki stated before heading out.

…

How could their lovers think they were anything more than simply co-workers? When he went out at home, it was to get food for meals he and Nowaki would share together, lube, toiletries- he even knew what color toothbrush to buy Nowaki every four months or so. Here he was trying to remember to get the typical office supplies that he and Miyagi would share- how in the hell could that possibly be interpreted as romantic or scandalous, in any way, shape, or form?

Sighing, he stalked down the hall to retrieve their business-related necessities.

-.=.-.=.-

"So that Kamijou bastard had the audacity to call me so he could meet up with that idiot Miyagi… so long as he doesn't say anything to him at work, it should be fine! I'll meet that asshole tonight and tell him straight out not to mess with Miyagi! Then I'll beat Miyagi to a bloody pulp, too!" Shinobu growled as he grabbed his things up, preparing to head off to the university, for some early studying. "How tactless! '_Don't be suspicious-_' MY ASS!!!"

As he headed out and down the street, he couldn't make himself calm down. Annoyed, he thought back to Wednesday and how utterly sweet and romantic Miyagi had been. He'd even asked him to move in with him! What was really going on? Was he two-timing him?! And Miyagi used to be 'straight,' so why, suddenly, was he all over some other guy?! Maybe it had something to do with an office assistant kink or something… still! What was kinkier than their 'taboo' relationship?!!

-.=.-.=.-

"I can't believe Hiro-san's really…" Nowaki frowned as he headed toward the hospital. "…What else could 'thank you for last night, you were amazing' mean? … And then to agree to going out late with Hiro-san… what will I even do when I meet him there? Demand he leave Hiro-san alone and then what? Hiro-san… Hiro-san would be angry if I made things uncomfortable between his superior and him at work- but if that man is forcing Hiro-san to go out with him and stuff… then it definitely needs to stop… I wonder if I should talk to Hiro-san or-"

"Are you mumbling to yourself?" Tsumori blinked as his friend entered the hospital.

"Uh… reciting some symptoms… for memorization…" Nowaki recovered, quickly. "Triplets?"

"Through here!" Tsumori gestured. "…So is Hiro-san a symptom? I heard you mumbling it."

"…You did?" Nowaki frowned, miserably.

"No, but your lips looked like you said it, so I guessed it right." Tsumori smirked, patting his friend on the arm. "Trouble in paradise?"

"…No, thank you." Nowaki lied, smiling sadly. His senior rolled his eyes and gestured to a door, not buying his friend's words for an instant. "Head on in."

-.=.-.=.-

Shinobu sighed as he sat down to lunch with his friends. He hoped they'd be happily chattering away and would ignore him for the most part.

His hopes, naturally, were in vain.

"Hey, Shinobu, did you dump that ninety year old tramp, yet?" One of his friends turned to him and Shinobu's eye twitched.

"Ninety…?"

"Well you said she's a hundred years older than you, right?" His friend smirked.

"…Your math is that horrible and you were still accepted to this school?" Shinobu snapped, stabbing into his food with a fork. He hated to act grumpy around his friends, since… for the most part, they were nice guys… but he was in no mood to discuss this matter with them.

"…I'm just kidding… jeez…" The other young man muttered, pouting. "…I take it things aren't running too smoothly between the two of you…?"

"I texted the person she's cheating on me with from her phone and we're meeting at a restaurant tonight."

The other men's eyes bulged and they fell silent before all of them bombarded him with questions, all at once:

"You gonna kick his ass?!"

"Does your girlfriend know?!"

"Are you gonna tell her?!"

"What're you gonna say?!"

Shinobu glared at them all. "I haven't any idea yet. I'm still deciding. I'm pretty sure I'm just going to tell the guy that my lover is with me and that if what they've got going on is serious, I just want to know so I can quit wasting my time and energy on my lover… and maybe I'll punch him in the face once or twice, I don't know! I don't think Mi- I don't think my lover talks about me much to this person… I've walked in on them once or twice, fooling around, but each time, Mi- my lover's come up with some stupid excuse… the first time I saw it, I had already intended to break up with her, so I overlooked it, because I didn't think it mattered- it actually reaffirmed my suspicions that she was just messing with me… but the second time was after she confessed to me, so when I saw it, I admonished her right in front of that other guy, so you'd think he'd know!"

"…Hmm… sounds like a typical love triangle, huh?" One of his friends mused, after giving it some thought.

"If she loves you _and _the other guy, then it's going to be rough on her…" Another sighed.

"I don't know if she loves him or not. If she's telling him so, then I want to hear it from him, since I think she's lying to me."

"That's tough… do you want us to come with you?"

"Definitely not." Shinobu huffed. "…I'll let you know what happens…" He left his food with them to dispose of and he headed off, completely frazzled and doubting his decisions.

"Poor Shinobu…" One of his friends mumbled.

"He's in a rough spot…"

"I wonder how good he is at hitting…?"

"He's good at everything…"

"Yeah… must be why he feels like he needs an older lover…"

"I wonder if she's hot…"

"She's OLD."

"Old women can be very attractive…"

"…Are you making a move on Shinobu's woman?"

"What?! NO!"

Shinobu grumbled profanities as he overheard his friends talking as he headed off. He needed to find smarter friends…

-.=.-.=.-

"Professor, I'm finished for the day… where are you?" Kamijou Hiroki entered the office he shared with one esteemed professor Miyagi, only to find it devoid of intelligent life.

…

… Also, Miyagi wasn't there…

"God damn it…" Hiroki sighed, setting his stuff on his desk. "…I wonder where he is…" He checked his watch. It was about six, so the man should definitely be there…

Annoyed, he headed to his desk to see if any notes had been left, but found none. He considered calling Nowaki, but knew he'd be gone… he'd called Usami earlier to explain that he wouldn't be able to rendezvous with him, and now had to wait to hear back from his superior.

Luckily, he didn't have to wait long before the good professor showed. He glanced up at him, annoyed and ready to give the bastard a piece of his mind, but when he saw food in the man's hands, he fell silent, rethinking his strategy.

What Hiroki had originally intended to come out "Where the hell have you been, you bastard?!" ended up sounding eerily close to: "I finished up a bit ago, how was your day?"

DAMN, how had that happened?! Stupid food.

"Fine," Miyagi grinned, reading the changes in Hiroki's expressions like a book and holding out a bag. "This is for you."

"You didn't have to." Hiroki muttered, taking it, happily.

"I had to go fill out some paperwork at the car rental place, so I grabbed some food on the way back so you wouldn't yell at me."

"I'm just going to wait until I've eaten, then I'll yell." Hiroki snapped, sitting at his desk and pulling out a hamburger. "Should we just shoot out to do some shopping, or go home and get our cell phones?"

"Mm…" Miyagi shrugged, sitting down and leaning back in his seat, tiredly.

"I bet you're exhausted…" Hiroki frowned, lowering his food. He forgot that the professor probably only got about an hour or two of sleep, the night prior.

"I'm fine." Miyagi waved, smiling. "Which is more than I can say about my beautiful, beloved car…"

Hiroki frowned. "…Are you going to be able to make it to the conference?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"…I don't know… I've never had a car, so I don't know what all you need to be involved in when it comes to repairs and the cops and stuff…"

"You know me. I'll put that stuff off until I can't anymore…"

"Yeah…" Hiroki sighed. "Well, let's eat, and we can head out in a bit."

"Yeah." Miyagi smiled, getting his own food out of his bag and looking over it. "I didn't know what kind of drink to get you, and I got myself a coffee, so I got you one, too. Figured if you don't want it, I'll drink it."

"I'll drink it." Hiroki muttered, taking it when Miyagi handed it over. "You shouldn't be spending your money on me. Your car just got totaled and like you said, if we get canned-"

"We won't get canned, I was joking." Miyagi reassured him. "As for treating you to dinner, that's no big deal. You're a big help around here, and I appreciate you."

"…" Hiroki flushed, averting his gaze. "It's my job."

"You go above and beyond the call of duty on multiple occasions." Miyagi huffed. "I appreciate you."

"Stop saying that."

"I appreciate you!"

"Quit it. Cut it out."

"I appreciate Kamijou Hiroki, my favorite assistant in all of the world!"

"Hmpf!" Hiroki took a bite of his burger and Miyagi grinned.

"You're a weird one, Kamijou. You hate it when people don't give you enough credit, you're full of pride, but when people praise you, you get all embarrassed."

"Because you go overboard."

"Not just me." He smirked. "When the dean compliments you, when your friend compliments you, and I bet even when your boyfriend praises you, you get all red in the face."

"Better than you, who soaks up compliments like a sponge, even though you don't deserve half of them." Hiroki huffed.

"Aww, I just take them because it would be rude to decline them." Miyagi smirked. "Nothing more annoying than a person who whines and declines compliments, when the person giving them goes to the trouble of voicing their thoughts."

"Whatever, I'm a Japanese man." Hiroki snapped.

"And a fine one at that." Miyagi snickered. "So traditional and conservative… even as young as you are."

"You're too much like our students." Hiroki huffed.

"No, no." Miyagi pretended to decline the so-called 'compliment,' _modestly. (1)._

Hiroki rolled his eyes. "You're stupid."

-.=.-.=.-

Shinobu waited at the restaurant where he and Nowaki had unknowingly agreed to meet with one another.

He sat at a booth near the entrance to make sure he would see Kamijou the moment he entered, and approach and/or confront him.

He'd even arrived 2 hours early, anticipating a very ugly evening.

What he didn't realize was that Kamijou was not coming… so when Nowaki arrived nearly twenty minutes after he had, and sat down in the booth behind his, they both ended up waiting for a very long time.

At eleven twenty five PM, a member of the staff approached Nowaki, who was facing away from Shinobu, and sighed, sadly.

"Excuse me," He said, "I know you said you were coming to meet someone, but I don't think that person is coming."

Shinobu glanced over his shoulder, wondering if the man he had overheard was talking to him.

When he saw Nowaki, and realized he'd seen him enter the restaurant many hours earlier, he quirked a brow.

"…I guess he's not…" Nowaki sighed.

"What was the name?" The man frowned. "Maybe he called… and cancelled…?"

"I doubt it… I think the name is Miyagi or something…" Nowaki mumbled.

Shinobu blinked, then his eyes widened and he turned to face away from the two, nervous at the prospect of being caught listening in. He thought for a moment, trying to piece everything together…

Had he texted the wrong person…? Kamijou was the one his lover was with so often, right? And wasn't Kamijou the brown-haired man he was always pushing down in that cramped office…?

So who was this guy and… why was HE waiting for Miyagi…?

"I'll take a dinner, though." Nowaki sighed.

"You don't have to feel obligated. You are our customer and you have been ordering coffee." The man smiled to Nowaki, who smiled right back.

"Thank you but that's alright… I'm quite famished, actually… I'd anticipated a fight or something, so I didn't eat."

"A fight?" The man laughed. "In here?"

"Oh no… I would pay and take the fight elsewhere."

"Nowaki, you're too honest for your own good." The man laughed, patting Nowaki on the arm. "I'll get you the usual, okay?"

"Thank you." Nowaki smiled as the man headed off. He had worked here part time when he was eighteen, and the staff always treated him very warmly, even though he didn't come around much.

Shinobu stood to stretch his legs, glancing 'nonchalantly' at Nowaki's table and sighing, heading over and sitting down across from him.

Nowaki blinked, looking around and then frowning. "…Uh… hello…" He began, but Shinobu cut in.

"I think you and I… texted each other this morning." Shinobu cut right to the point.

Nowaki blinked, then his eyes narrowed… then he blinked, again, eying the teen before him up and down. After a moment, a small, nervous smile spread across his face.

"…I think I understand… maybe…"

"…So am I correct in assuming you're Kamijou Hiroki's lover?" Shinobu asked and Nowaki smiled, quite warmly.

"Yes. I love Hiro-san very much… you must be the high scholar that his coworker, professor Miyagi is seeing."

"I'm in university, but yeah." Shinobu sighed, planting his face in his hands and massaging it.

Nowaki chuckled, softly. "…I guess we're here for similar reasons, then."

"…Because we're both idiots…?" Shinobu muttered, from behind his hands. Nowaki could see that even his ears were turning a bit red.

How adorable…

Nowaki blinked, quickly averting his gaze. Up to now, Hiro-san had been the only male that he could call adorable, (other than children, of course), so he didn't like that this teenager gave him that impression so quickly. "Uh… so… what's your name?"

"Takatsuki." Shinobu pulled his hands from his face and slumped, slightly, feeling lower than dirt. "Takatsuki Shinobu. Somehow I managed to do well enough on exams to land myself a spot at T Uni, but… wasn't smart enough to avoid this awkward situation." His narrowed gaze settled on Nowaki's. "Your name?"

"Kusama Nowaki."

"Kusama?" Shinobu tipped his head, curiously. "…Like the orphanage?"

"Yes." Nowaki smiled. "I was raised there."

"Hmm…" Shinobu's eyes widened, curiously. "…And Nowaki? Like a typhoon… that's kind of cool."

"Thank you. How do you spell your name?" Nowaki smiled.

"With the kanji nin from ninja."

"That's also pretty cool." Nowaki continued smiling, rather nervously.

"…" Shinobu sighed. "…Our lovers aren't cheating on us… are they?"

"…I think they're probably not." Nowaki's smile became less awkward and more real.

"…So what's that make us… for being unnecessarily suspicious of them?" Shinobu asked.

"…Desperate… needy… insecure…" Nowaki listed, and Shinobu smiled.

"I guess. Jealous… I mean… Miyagi's not exactly a prize to be fought over." Shinobu sighed.

"From what Hiro-san tells me, he's quite annoying." Nowaki chuckled.

"And from what Miyagi says, your boyfriend is a stick in the mud…" Shinobu smiled.

"Here, Nowaki." The waiter returned, setting Nowaki's food in front of him. "Oh… so you two who've both been waiting decided to join each other for dinner? Anything for you?" The man asked Shinobu.

"…I'll have what he's having. Two separate orders, though." Shinobu told him.

"Make it one." Nowaki smiled to the man who nodded, heading off.

"…You don't have to do that." Shinobu told Nowaki with a sigh.

"It's alright. I'm a doctor, I can afford it."

"A doctor?" Shinobu blinked.

"Well…" Nowaki sighed. "I thought it would be kind of cool to say it, just once. I'm training to become a pediatrician."

Shinobu smiled, lowering his gaze to the table. "Yeah…? That's still pretty cool. At least you know what you want to do with your life."

"…It's nice. You're not sure, yet?"

"…I'm good at pretty much everything. Guess I can do whatever I want… but the only thing I'm really interested in is Miyagi." Shinobu shrugged. "I'm going to school to be a lawyer."

"That's pretty cool, too." Nowaki stated.

"Thanks…" Shinobu got up and got his drink from the other table, sitting back down, across from Nowaki. "So… how long have you been with him? Kamijou the Devil, I mean."

Nowaki smiled brightly. "Six years."

"And you still get suspicious of him?"

Nowaki's smile dissipated. "…Well… that's complicated."

"I'm not accusing you of anything… or him… just disheartened by the fact that even after a long time, I may still be this way." Shinobu sighed. "…I love Miyagi… but due to the age difference… I'm very insecure…"

Nowaki frowned. "…I'm insecure about the age difference between Hiro-san and me, too."

"How old are you?" Shinobu blinked.

"Oh, I'm twenty four years old."

"…How old is he?"

"Twenty eight years old…"

"…Four's a lot less troublesome than seventeen." Shinobu muttered.

Nowaki frowned. "I suppose seventeen is quite a bit- it's almost your age, isn't it?"

"I'm nineteen."

"Well, still." Nowaki trailed off, before smiling. "But you know… I think that if two people love each other, then… gender… age… that kind of thing doesn't matter as much."

"I'd fear you're a pedophile or something, if not for our shared taste in _older _men." Shinobu teased and Nowaki laughed, softly.

"I don't like older men, exclusively… I happened to fall in love with Hiro-san for less superficial reasons… as I'm sure you did with professor Miyagi."

"Yeah… I guess…" Shinobu sighed, playing with his glass. "…Although I can't really explain it… my feelings for him aren't really based on much of anything… they're just there- and even though I don't see them going away any time soon… they're still there…"

"…" Nowaki nodded. "…I'm a bit similar. I met Hiro-san and fell in love at first sight… a lot of people think that's silly… and I questioned it a bit in the past… but I still don't think my feelings will change… maybe that's why I feel so insecure…"

"…Yeah." Shinobu folded his arms, looking away. "I think you've got something there… if I can't adequately explain my feelings for Miyagi, how am I supposed to expect to try to explain his for me?"

"…It seems like, for as long as I can remember… it's been me doing the loving and the chasing…" Nowaki frowned. "Which makes it easier to imagine that he might suddenly grow tired of me."

"…Same here…" Shinobu frowned, as well.

The two fell silent, trapped in their glum and dreary world of doubt and sadness.

"…Um… but you know… I think that it may be possible that our lovers share those feelings, and we're just getting worked up over nothing." Nowaki mumbled, breaking them from their gloomy reverie.

Shinobu looked at him and smiled. "…Yeah…"

The waiter set Shinobu's food in front of him. "Enjoy!"

-.=.-.=.-

**AN: **That's it for this chapter. Things seem to have calmed a bit, but they start off rocky firs thing next chapter! LOOK FORWARD TO IT! XD

(1). In Japan, when someone compliments someone, the person being complimented will typically decline the compliment or contradict it. This often comes across as 'modest' or 'polite,' (in Japan) but Miyagi, being Miyagi, will soak up any praise offered, (or so Kamijou implies in this part of my fic), so when Kamijou snaps that Miyagi is 'too much like the students' (intending to insult him), Miyagi pretends as though he is being complimented or being called young/lively by 'modestly declining the compliment.' In Japan, one of many ways to do this is saying "Iie, iie…" and then adding something like "I'm not that attractive…" or "My Japanese isn't that great- I'm still working on it…" contingent on what the compliment pertains to…


	10. Caught?

**AN: **No, I didn't die, yet... though I did just use up all of my health savings account funding to get Invisalign braces… yippee . Now if I do get into a wreck or something, I will die… but at least I'll have nice teeth 8|b.

-.=.-.=.-

**The Frailty of Trust**

**Chapter 10**

-.=.-.=.-

[Friday Night]

"We're pretty silly." Shinobu muttered as he pulled his jacket on.

"Yes… we should have more faith in our lovers." Nowaki reiterated with a warm smile as he grabbed up his things, as well.

The two had just finished paying their tab, and as they walked out of the restaurant, both their eyes fell immediately on their lovers, who were exiting a restaurant across the street.

Both Shinobu and Nowaki flushed, hiding quickly and hoping they hadn't been seen.

Miyagi and Hiroki crossed the street, both talking and laughing.

Shinobu listened in and Nowaki prayed they wouldn't be caught.

"Well, a business trip is the perfect excuse to go with you, anyway." Miyagi was saying.

"I agree…" Hiroki muttered, distractedly.

"What's wrong, Kamijou?" Miyagi blinked.

"It's nothing…"

"Boyfriend troubles?" Miyagi smirked and Kamijou glared.

"I've told you a thousand times, I leave work at work and home at home! Quit asking about him!"

"Well that certainly can make things easier…" Miyagi muttered. "…But if you're that concerned about your boyfriend, just tell him. Do you think he won't take it well?"

"Why don't you tell that high school brat?"

Miyagi's brow twitched. "…Maybe it's best we keep quiet, then."

"Yeah." Hiroki huffed.

Nowaki and Shinobu both stalked behind them, listening intently.

"And he's a university student." Miyagi muttered, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Whatever. He better not go to our school."

"Of course not." Miyagi huffed.

"Hmpf…" Hiroki huffed. "…So… professor… if I go with you… will you swear- give me your word- you won't tell anyone?"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. Lots of people-"

"If it's nothing to be ashamed of, are you telling your bratty UNIVERSITY boyfriend?"

"That's different. He wouldn't get it. It's not like it's embarrassing."

"Then call him up right now and tell him."

"I can't." Miyagi folded his arms. "I'm missing my phone."

"Yeah, me… too..." Hiroki sighed.

"What a strange coincidence. When I was watching my niece a few years back, I was reading her a book, and in the book, there was a plant that ate socks. I wonder if there is a phone-eating plant." Miyagi pondered, out loud.

"Do you listen to yourself speak?" Hiroki huffed as the two rounded the corner.

"Well, we'd better head home before our lovers get suspicious." Miyagi sighed. "I'll give you a lift."

"I'd rather just take a cab. If Nowaki sees me with you-"

"Kamijou!" Miyagi grabbed Hiroki's arm when he went to leave. "The more suspicious you ACT, the more suspicious he'll get."

Hiroki sighed. "…But my house is far from yours."

"It's not bad. Come on."

Nowaki and Shinobu watched the two make their way toward a parking lot.

Both stood, just watching. Shinobu felt a rock forming in his chest and throat- as though he could very easily begin crying at any given moment.

Nowaki shuffled his feet after a short while and muttered, quite pathetically:

"It… it could still be a misunderstanding… if they were together the way it seems, they'd have been more affectionate in parting, right? Though Hiro-san hates affection in public places… and it's not like they've really parted ways, yet…"

"MMMMMmmmmmm…." Shinobu's vision began blurring as he glowered at his lover who was getting into his car.

The teen turned away, storming off to go find something to kick, some things to throw, and maybe someplace to hide and cry.

Nowaki followed, worriedly. "Takatsuki-kun, wait..."

"I'll kill him! I'll-!"

"It may still be a misunderstanding." Nowaki reassured him, catching Shinobu by the arm and turning him, placing his hands comfortingly on the teen's shoulders. "Things aren't always as they appear."

"It was nice to meet you, but that we met obviously MEANS something." Shinobu snapped, head lowering.

"Means something?" Nowaki blinked.

"It means we both have REASON to be suspicious, right?"

Nowaki frowned, giving that concept some thought before sighing. "Or it could just mean that there's something going on between them that we're both misinterpreting because we're both… a little… insecure…"

"Rationalize if you want- I'm NOT putting myself in a position to be hurt." Shinobu muttered, pulling away. "Again, it was nice meeting you. I'll take my leave."

"Listen…" Nowaki sighed, writing something down and handing it to the teen, forcing it into his hand and closing the younger male's fist around it. "I understand not wanting to be around another person when you're embarrassed or upset, because even though it doesn't seem like it, I feel the same way, but if you need or want to talk… if you find out anything really is going on… please call me."

Shinobu stared up at Nowaki, confused, his hand still held in Nowaki's.

As luck would have it, Miyagi and Hiroki drove by at that exact moment.

"…Professor…?" Hiroki blinked, pressing a hand to the window and peering out, squinting hard. No way were his eyes working, properly… that couldn't be…

Shinobu appeared to be saying something to Nowaki, cheeks flushed and gaze averted, slightly.

Nowaki gave him a smile- the one he usually reserved only for Hiroki, and ruffled the teen's hair.

Shinobu blushed, glaring at the ground and muttering something back.

"…What the FUCK?" Hiroki turned and socked Miyagi in the arm.

"Oww! What? I always run them!"

"…What?"

"The red light?"

"…No, you idiot, didn't you see?" Hiroki pointed and Miyagi stared at him, stupefied. "You are the most INOBSERVANT person in the WORLD!"

"WHAT?" Miyagi whined. "I was watching the _road_!"

"I can't believe this." Hiroki folded his arms.

"What was it? An author?"

"Just take me home." Hiroki snapped, sourly. He folded his arms across his chest and sank down into his seat, furious.

He had half a mind to have Miyagi turn around, but it would be impossible in this traffic.

"…Jeez." Miyagi rolled his eyes and continued toward Hiroki's place.

=.=.=.=

Nowaki opened the door to his apartment sadly, heading inside. He had to confront his lover.

"Where the hell were YOU?"

Blinking, Nowaki glanced over at Hiroki, who was sitting on the couch, giving him a grouchy look.

Nowaki felt insulted. Where the hell was _he_? Where the hell had Hiro-san been? Hmm?

Annoyed, the taller of the two headed over, sitting down and sighing.

"I was out. That's all." Nowaki muttered. "…Hiro-san, I wanted to talk to you…"

"Where. Were. You?" Hiroki demanded, and Nowaki blinked, frowning.

How could he tell his lover he'd been stalking him…?

"…I was… well, I was here for the most part, but then I went and did some shopping…"

"Bull shit." Hiroki snapped. "I waited here for you since earlier."

Nowaki glared. "…Seems like we're both lying, Hiro-san. You were out with that professor of yours, weren't you?"

"You're still suspicious of me?" Hiroki snapped, gritting his teeth. 'No wonder he's so suspicious! If one person cheats, they think the other could just as easily do it!'

"You've given reason to be."

"What about you? I act 'suspicious' and suddenly it's a-ok to go palling around with some kid? I mean, I know you like children, but I didn't think you were sexually interested in them."

Nowaki's eyes widened and he glared at Hiroki. "…Are you referring to Takatsuki-san?"

"Yes, I am!" Hiroki snapped.

"…So…" Nowaki fell silent for a moment, registering his lover's words.

That insinuation that he was a pedophile had stung, especially since he loved working with children, so that was probably the worst insult anyone could ever deliver to him… one of the worst, anyway.

More importantly, how had Hiroki known who Takatsuki-kun was…?

"You saw him and me together?" Nowaki surmised, at last.

"Yes, I did." Hiroki continued glaring.

"…Just as we saw you and that professor together."

"Are you still going on about that?" Hiroki sighed, annoyed. "What is it going to take for me to convince you I have no interest in professor Miyagi?"

"At this point, you would have to quit your job and move." Nowaki muttered, folding his arms. "Because it's obvious there's something going on between you two."

"Oh is it?" Hiroki arched a brow. "…Nowaki, I can't deal with this cynicism. I don't understand why you don't believe me… but it's beginning to get on my nerves."

"…You can't always bully me into agreeing with you, believing what you have to say, or going along with whatever, Hiro-san." Nowaki muttered and Hiroki blinked.

"I'm not-!"

"I'm done for tonight." Nowaki stood with a sigh. "You drained me."

"…Nowaki!" Hiroki stood, angrily, but Nowaki headed to his room and closed the door- locking it.

Hiroki glared, storming into his own room and slamming the door closed, loudly.

=.=.=.=

Miyagi was reading a book, merrily, at Shinobu's.

He'd come by, expecting the teen to be there, sleeping, or getting ready to sleep, but his lover hadn't been there… nor had he been at his place.

Sighing, he glanced at his watch with a frown.

He put his book away, and suddenly Shinobu entered.

Smiling, he stood to greet Shinobu.

"Shinobu-chin! You sure are getting home late. What've you been up to?"

"Why're you here, in my apartment?" Shinobu muttered, tossing his jacket over the back of a chair and heading to his room.

His face and eyes were red from crying.

Needless to say, Miyagi was shocked. "This is like the first time I've come over of my own volition. Shouldn't you be thrilled? Hey… what's the matter…?"

"I'm not thrilled. What do you need?" Shinobu asked, grabbing something to change into for bed.

"Well… I just wanted to see you, because I haven't seen you in a while." Miyagi headed over to touch Shinobu's head, but the teen avoided his touch.

"Did you get your fill of 'a real man' and now you're ready to go back to touching some brat, then?" The teen demanded, quietly.

Miyagi blinked, stupefied. "Do what, now?"

"Why were you with him? You said there's nothing going on between you two."

Confused, Miyagi stared blankly at Shinobu before blinking, again. "Oh… did you see me and Kamijou out, tonight?"

"Yeah. You were chumming it up in a restaurant."

"What about it? We're co-workers and good friends. Well, I'M a good friend, Kamijou is a jerk."

Shinobu sighed. "…Is that how it's going to be? You sure seemed happy with him."

"…Did I...?" Miyagi smiled. "It's a lot of fun to get him riled up and piss him off, that's true."

"Then you must be having the time of your life with me! Get out!"

Miyagi blinked, startled at the teen's sudden fury. "…Shinobu-chin,"

"I said get out!" Shinobu snapped, pointing at the door, tears welling in his eyes.

"...What's going on?" Miyagi reached for Shinobu but the teen jerked away from his touch. "Don't touch me! Just go!"

"…Shinobu!" Miyagi snapped. "What's your problem? If this is some bratty fit of jealous rage, then it's completely unwarranted. Kamijou and I are simply superior and subordinate! Even tonight was work-related. I'm glad that at least you came to confront me about it, but if you're going to come this far, don't you at least want to hear my side?"

"…Fine. This should be good." Shinobu snapped, folding his arms.

"Your anger is completely irrational-"

"Strike one." Shinobu glowered.

"…Cut it out!" Miyagi barked. "Stop being jealous of Kamijou! It's stupid!"

"STRIKE TWO!"

"Besides, he's _gay_!"

"GET OUT! GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT, **GET! OUT!" **Shinobu pointed repeatedly at the door, on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"Alright, alright… but your anger and jealousy are based on groundless-" Miyagi turned to finish, once out the door, but Shinobu promptly slammed it.

Miyagi huffed, staring quizzically at the door. Maybe if he texted Shinobu, the teen would calm down and read it… He headed into his apartment to look for his cell, some more.

He hadn't been able to find it in nearly two days.

=.=.=.=

**AN: **Yeah, leaving things off all peaceful for now. Hopefully you'll get another chapter within the next 6 months-ish. Maybe sooner- who knows.


End file.
